Deku and the Salamander
by Mrhandshake
Summary: What happens if the day Igneel left, his father whereabouts were the least of his worries. He soon finds him self in a different world and meets a new friend name Izuku. Join them on their adventures as the two do what they can to complete their own goals, and along the way make new friends. (Strong/ smarter Natsu) (Natsu x harem) (Midoriya x Uraraka)
1. Chapter 1 A different beginning

Chapter 1 A different beginning

"Igneel, daddy where are you?" A fraile boy with only baggy brown trousers and a scarf covering his body asked to himself. What set this boy apart from most is his spiky pink hair pointed in all directions. He woke up that morning to find his father Igneel gone. However his father wasn't human he was a dragon the grandest one of them all, he was the fire dragon king. The boy let a few tears fall from his eyes as he held the scarf tight with his hand.

"Did i do something wrong?" The boy dropped to his knees when a miracle happened. He heard the sound of wings flying through the air. The creature flying in the sky cast a shadow so large it could almost cover the empty plane they were in. The shadow was that of a dragon. Natsu was so happy he thought his father had left him, so he looked to the sky with hope and happiness in his eyes. His eyes sone turned to that of fear and terror. The dragon looked nothing like Igneel though he was just as big and terrifying. The dragon body was colored in black and blue shading and had an aura so dark that the boy couldn't move. The dragon landed by the petrified boy, and started to sniff him. The boy had finally the courage to speak

"H-hey." the dragon looked at him "D-do you know where my f-f-father is?" "What a strange thing to ask." The dragon replied with a voice so menacing it sent a shiver down the boy's spine.

" ** _Your father wouldn't happen to be a dragon now would he?"_** The boy nodded **_"So I take it you're a dragon slayer, correct?"_** Once again the boy nodded. **_"How unfortunate for you."_** The dragon got ready to blast the helpless boy to oblivion when all of a sudden. BOOM! The dragon screamed in pain as it seems his face just randomly exploded. The boy soon found his will to live and started to run as fast as his little legs could take him. He ran into the nearby forest, and didn't look back as the dragon now roared in rage instead of pain. The boy tripped on a tree root and fell to the solid ground. He turned around to see a man who looked to be around his twenties. The man wore clothes mixed with black and white with gold trimmings. He was of average height,and had a presence as ominous as the Black and blue dragon. He had short black hair with a little spike pointed up in the middle. His hair matched the color of his eyes pitch black. "It seems it's no longer safe for you here." the strange man spoke.

"Natsu it seems you always have the worst of luck." The little boy now known as Natsu looked at him with fear. Despite his fear However, the boy hoped the new man could help escape his current predicament. "Now-" The strange man spoke "Now matter where you go in this world or how hard you try to flee, he will always find you." Natsu was on the verge of crying, one day his father is teaching him how to read and write the next he hears that his life may come to an end."Don't fret Natsu I will save you" He held his hand up as a black mist began to surround Natsu. " I will send you away from this world, and I will send you back when the time is right." The mist began to completely consume Natsu as the boy screamed for help until he suddenly vanished.

 ** _"So it was you Zeref."_** The dragon flew over the man who cast Natsu away.

"Acnologia I had hoped your darkness stayed clear of him for at least a few years." The two stared each other down as the began to start a, without a doubt legendary clash.

 ** _In a forest as the sun began to rise_**

"Ow~ my head." Natsu soon awoke in a forest that looked nothing like the place he was just in. Natsu began to groggily get up, and hopefully shake away that awful nightmare he just had. However as he looked around he could see no sign of Igneel. He soon began to run hoping that his fear was just getting the better of him. He couldn't smell his scent anywhere, but he soon made it to the edge of the forest. What awaited him was a sight he had never seen before. Structures taller than anything he has ever seen, houses that stretched for miles, families walking around the entire horizon, magic mobiles that seemed to be riding on their own. _"Whoa"_ he thought to himself. _"I've never seen anything like this."_ He then remembered the words that strange man said to him.

 **"I will send you away from this world, and I will send you back when the time is right."** "N-no" Natsu said aloud as he feel to his knees "How did this happen?"

 ** _HEYYY SO I DID THAT. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER ATTEMPT TO WRITE A FANFIC SO TRY NOT TO GO TO HARD. I CAN TAKE CRITICISMS, AND TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION, JUST TRY NOT TO BE A DICK ABOUT. IDK WHEN I'LL UPDATE, BUT IT WILL PROBABLY BE SOON. SO BYE FOR NOW I GUESS._**


	2. Chapter 2 A new ally

**_GO SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL FAIRY TAIL AND MY HERO CREATORS_**

Chapter 2 A new ally

"Where, where am I?" Natsu now found himself walking on the sidewalk of the town. He received strange looks from by passers, in which he payed no mind. He still hoped that he would wake up next to Igneel in Earthland. That didn't appear to be the case however. He continued to walk until he made it to the central park.

"It's really cruel to do that kacchan!" Natsu looked to where the voice came from. He grew curious as he looked on the scene before him. There were five small children in the park one on the ground, another that stood shakily in front of him, and three look towards them. He looked on before the scene. Two boys seemed to be talking to each other. The one standing in front of the beaten child was about natsu height and had green curly hair with big green eyes. The other was slightly taller than them and had blondish hair which was even spiker the Natsu's hair his eyes were blood shot red. While he shouldn't have been able to hear what they were saying from where he was standing, he had heightened senses thanks to his dragon slayer magic.

"Don't think of yourself as a hero, you good for nothing!" The blonde one mocked. The three boys charged at him, but before they could reach him the blonde boy was kicked in the face, and was sent flying about 7 feet.

"Hey, I don't really know what's going on here, but I do know when I see someone strong picking on the weak. I also know that when I see something wrong happening Igneel taught me to fix it!" Natsu now stood tall as the green haired boy looked on in amazement.

"T-that hurt you damn nerd!" Kacchan shouted while tears threatened to leak from his eyes. Kacchan ball his fist and slammed it against his palm as it cast a small explosion. "I don't know who you are bubblegum head, but I'll show you what happens when you mess with the great Bakugo."

"Yeah get him Bakugo!" "Beat him to a pulp!" The two bullies who stood behind him cheered on. Natsu tried to light his fist up, however he found that he couldn't use his magic. Bakugo saw the boy struggling and mocked him. "Ha no wonder you stuck your nose into to save Deku. You quirkless losers have to stand by each other to be strong."

"Shut up" Natsu responded to the shock of the boys there. "I don't need my flames to kick your ass. Even without it I have the power to strike down dragons. After all, I am a Dragon slayer." Deku looked on with amazement while Bakugo with annoyance annoyed that his quirk wasn't enough to send this boy packing.

"We'll see about that, pinkey!" Natsu knew that even without his power those three didn't stand a chance. He trained with a dragon after all. However before Natsu could have annihilated them they all heard a voice.

"Hey!" All the boys turned to look, only to see what seemed to be a teacher start running towards them. In response all five boys started to run in different directions. Deku took Natsu by the hand without thinking and ran into a nearby alleyway. While Deku tried to catch his breath Natsu seemed to look at him in confusion.

"We didn't run that far" Natsu thought"At Least not as much as I'm use to."

"He-hey, thanks for saving me back there." Natsu turned to the boy as smiled.

"No problem, Igneel told me that I should always help people in trouble"

"Wow" Deku thought "He sounds like a great guy!" "Yeah he is." Natsu spoke as his smile turned to a frown, he looked down as deku tried to change the conversation.

"Well-I-uhh m-my name is Izuku Midoriya." "What I thought it was Deku?" "Oh no that's just what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me."

"Wait I thought his name was Bakugo?"

"It is, it's just a nickname I call him by."

"Oh, so what happened back there anyways?"

"Oh well-uhhh" Izuku blushed clearly embarrassed. "I thought I could be a hero." Izuku spoke softly while looking down at the ground, as he now had Natsu's attention. "I-I don't have a quirk yet." Now Natsu didn't know what a quirk was, but he remained quiet. "It isn't fair people aren't born equal. I was so scared I couldn't even fight back, but you you didn't hesitate you don't even have a quirk yet and you still stood up for someone you don't even know. How can I ever be a hero?"

"But you are a hero." Izuku's eyes widened at this. "My dad told me that you can have the most powerful abilities on the planet, but it's only when you are faced with something that scares you will you find out what kind of person you are." **_"Guess that makes me a coward huh."_** Natsu thought to himself. He knew that a dragon the size of a town and a bully smaller than his father's hand were two completely different things to be afraid of, but he couldn't help but feel like a coward. "You were scared but you still decided to try a save someone, and you were willing to fight for it. My father told me stories about heroes. Almost all of them start the same though. Their body rejected his mind and moved on it's own." Izuku felt hot tears coming from his eyes. "I don't care what anyone says, you are a hero." Izuku started to cry a river from his eyes, as Natsu started to panic as he wondered what he said wrong.

"Thank you." Natsu stopped and stared at the boy. "Thank you-uhhhh. You know it just occurred to me that I don't even know your name yet."Izuku said while laughing awkwardly

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." "Thank you Natsu. I will, I'll become a great a hero as All Might." "Hey speaking of names I haven't heard of who's all might, and also what are quirks?" Natsu asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"What?"

 ** _About two hours later in front of Izuku's house._**

"Wow so you were really raised by a dragon, that's so cool." Izuku praised while Natsu rubbed under his nose with his finger. Izuku opened the front door to his house as they were greeted by a tall, fit, rather pretty woman. She had round green eyes and green hair a little lighter than Izuku's. "Hey mom meet my new friend Natsu. Now normally this woman known as Inko would be ecstatic that rather introverted son opened his shell and made a new friend. However she couldn't help but notice this kids attire or lack thereof.

"Why h-hello their I'm Mrs.Midoriya Izuku's mother." She told the boy trying to be as nice as possible.

"Mom I told Natsu he could spend the night, I-I hope that's okay." In all honesty she wanted to reject the proposal, but looking at her son's puppy dog face. She couldn't help but accept although she hoped he would be that big of an influence on her son.

"F-fine, but he needs to go home and ask his parents, and also put on some new clothes." Izuku flinched while Natsu looked at the ground in sadness.

"My dad is gone. He left." Inko now looked at the boy with empathy.

"Well who's your guardian your mother or some else?"

"Well it's just me now I guess"

"Oh you poor thing." Inko said as she pulled the boy into a hug. She heard him sniffle as a tear drop fell on her shoulder. "Of Course you can stay here until we find your family." Natsu now looked at her with happiness in his eyes.

"Thank you so much misses Midoriya!"

"Hey natsu wanna go to my room!"

"You bet!" The boys charged to his room leaving Inko in the living room.

"He seems like a nice boy." She said to herself. "What weird hair though."

 ** _Man another chapter. I'm ashamed about how into this I'm starting to get. Anyways I'll probably update sooner rather than later since I have little to do this week._**


	3. Chapter 3 A Hero's Hero (12-05 08:03:26)

**_Hey before the story begins I have a question. Who do y'all want to she Natsu shipped with. I wanted it to be a harem but decided against it. Anyways here are the people i decided for._**

 ** _1\. Tsuyu_** ** _Asiu_**

 ** _2\. Momo yaoyorozu_**

 ** _3\. Kyoka Jiro_**

 ** _4\. Itsuka kendo_**

 ** _5.Ibara Shiozaki_**

 ** _6\. Small harem_**

 ** _7.Large harem_**

 ** _Anyways those are the candidates I have in mind Comment or DM me for your answer and whoever has the most votes is who i'll choose._** ** _SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS OF FAIRY TAIL AND MY HERO. PS. I DON'T GET MONEY FROM THIS._**

Chapter 3 A hero's hero

It has been a few weeks since Natsu was invited into the Midoriya household, and in those few weeks they Natsu began to grow on them. Even if they believe his story is a fantasy at best.

 ** _3 weeks ago_**

"Boys breakfast!" it was the day after Izuku brought his new friend to his house. The boys rushed downstairs to eat their meal. Natsu was now sporting a red t shirt, black shorts, black shoes, and of course his signature scarf. Luckily for Natsu him and Izuku were about the same size, also lucky for him he didn't mind sharing his clothes. "Oh wow look at you, you look so handsome now." Natsu Blushed

"Whatever i'll always look awesome." Inko snickered.

"Of course you will, anyways eat up." The boys began chowing down. Whoever this boy's father is didn't even teach him proper table manners before he left him as he was eating everything in sight without a care of the two around him, speaking of which. "Natsu was it?"

"Yes mama."

"Care to tell me who your father is, or what he is like?"

"My dad is awesome, he can be a big meanie sometimes, but I know he still loves me. Which is why I don't know why he left me, it doesn't make sense." Natsu looked down at the floor as Izuku and Inko looked at him with empathy

"Oh you poor thing, tell you what we'll go to the police station after this, and try to find your father." Natsu seemed to brighten up at this. He wiped the fresh tear from his eye.

"Thank you so much for helping out" "Don't mention it, after all I have to set an example for the hero in this house." Izuku blushed at this "M-mom come on don't say that" The other two laughed at the boy's embarrassment as they began to finish their meals.

After they ate their breakfast the three went down the police station to try and help find Natsu father. Safe to say Inko was made to look like a fool.

"Sooo~" a bald man with hazel eyes in a detective uniform began "Your father, is a dragon?"

"Yep the fire dragon king, this scarf is they only thing I have to remember him."

"I see." The detective looked at Inko as she blushed up a storm. How could see be fooled so easily she asked herself. The detective walked out of the room with Inko. "Miss Midoriya obviously this boy has created some fantasy of who or more appropriately what his father is. That being said we'll keep him here over night until we can find out who this boy is and who his parents are."

"I see thank you detective sorry for wasting your time."

"Not at all this boy is still by himself. It's still our job to make sure he gets to his family safely, drop by tomorrow afternoon we should have everything by then."

"Okay, thank you again. Izuku say goodbye to Natsu we'll be back tomorrow" Izuku looked to his mother disappointed but agreed anyways.

"Alright. Hey, Natsu!" said boy looked back at Izuku. "Me and my mom are leaving now."

"Wait what, you're leaving me too?"

"N-no of course not we'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh alright can we play then to?"

"You bet."

"Awesome, then I can tell you how my dad could totally beat up All Might."

"No he couldn't!"

"He so could to." They began to bicker until. Inko called for her son.

"See you later Natsu!"

"Bye see you later!" They two left shortly after as the detective walked up to Natsu.

"Now then let's see if we can find your parents young man." Natsu nodded as the went into the detective's office.

Inko and Izuku were driving back home before Izuku decided to break the silence. "Hey mom, why did Natsu lie about who his father was?" Now while Izuku believed Natsu story was that of epic proportions, he couldn't bring himself to believe that fairy tale.*Pun intended*

"I don't know baby, what I do know is that that boy is all alone and need to be reunited with his father again."

"Okay."

"We'll see him tomorrow again don't worry." Inko told the boy the truth as they soon found themselves at the police station again the next day. Inko sent Izuku off to play with Natsu, as she went to go talk with the detective.

"No files, no family relatives, no records, no fingerprints, it's as if this boy came from nowhere." Inko looked at the pink haired boy outside she couldn't help but feel a little disheartened. "However, that's not the strangest part." Inko caught herself listening to the detective once more. "We let the boy sleep here overnight. Everything was fine until he woke up screaming. We thought it was an ordinary nightmare, but it seems that wasn't the case. When we went up to him he was sweating and shaking, he stared at nothing and wouldn't go back to sleep. He eventually did but I think only due to lack of sleep as he fell unconscious."

"So what does that mean?" Inko questioned as she found herself getting worked up for this boy's well being.

"Well we believe it's connected to his story, it's painfully clear that this boy wasn't raised by a dragon. However it could have brought the story to this boy's mind. We think that he had recently went through a traumatic event. It would explain that panic attack he had yesterday, it would also explain why he created the dragon in the first place. What he saw scared him that's for sure, so it's possible that he created the dragon to try and escape reality. To give him a false sense of security and protection. Right now all we can do is put him in a adoption center, i'm sorry Mrs.Midoriya." He began to walk away before she spoke out to him.

"Wait! If-if you're going to put in adoption care does that mean I can take custody of the child?" The detective started to laugh

"I figured as much. You grew to him I take it?"

"Well I believe I will eventually, but that's not the reason it's just I feel sorry for him. If I could give a child a normal childhood, but instead I choose to deny them what kind of person would I be. Besides it seems my son has grow quite a liking to him."

"Very well, you'll have to sign some paperwork and help give him citizen statues, but until then take them home you all have been through alot."

"Hey boys" The two who were playing outside the police station looked to see Inko holding open a door to her car. "Come on i'll get dinner started" The two boys had sparkles in their eyes as they started to race each other to the car. Once the car started to drive off Natsu suddenly had a little headache. Noticing his discomfort Izuku asked

"Hey are you okay do you have motion sickness?"

"Of course not do you know how lame that would be?"

"Yeah it would be a little lame." The boys laughed the whole car ride while Inko looked at them with a smile.

 _"Well Natsu, welcome to the family."_ She thought to herself.

 ** _Present_**

It was hard to believe that that was only 3 weeks ago. It seemed like such a long memory. Right now Natsu was on the couch watching television. He had learned a lot about this world and its culture thanks to Inko and Izuku alike. However he had the whole house to himself right now. Inko and Izuku went to the doctors to try and find out what his quirk might be. As for his night terrors. They only occurred before Izuku and him were put in the same rooms. It seems if he sleeps close to someone the night terrors don't come. Natsu was about to turn of the T.V and get some rest when His adoptive family came in through the door. He was about to ask what quirk Izuku had until he looked at his face. A somewhat creepy smile while his eyes were getting red most likely from trying not to cry. Needless to say the house had a somewhat sour mood. It seems Izuku was apart of the twenty percent they had told him about.

He stood outside their room as Inko turned on the video of All Might he always watched on. Truth be told Natsu also found comfort from watching that video. He was brought out of his train of thought as Izuku broke the silence.

"Hey mom." He turned to her with eyes full of tears."Heroes they're pretty cool, maybe one day I can become one." Inko ran towards her son and pulled him for a hug."I'm so sorry Izuku." Soon after she left the room and Natsu entered.

"Hey Natsu what do you think your quirk will be huh? You think you'll become a hero instead." Izuku choked on his own tears. "Now what's left for me huh? Kacchan is right, i'm just a quirkless loser."

"Yes you are a loser." Izuku turned to Natsu as his heart started to shatter even more. "Your a loser because you think it matters. The moment you think that power has anything to do with becoming a hero is the moment you lose Izuku. From the little time I got to know you you were always fighting, proving to the world that you Izuku Midoriya are in fact a hero. You stood up for a defenseless boy knowing full well you didn't stand a chance against those three. I can tell you right now that doctor doesn't know about that." Izuku had now stopped crying as he just listened on to natsu words. "Don't think of me as an idiot Izuku, I know you and your mom don't believe Igneel exist; but I don't care because now matter what anyone says, no matter what my brain tells me. In my heart I know i'll find him someday, even if no one believes I can. So yes Izuku you are a loser, you lose the moment you think you lost. So enough with this pity party Izuku. Time to pick yourself back up again, and be the hero that moves without thinking. Show them the hero you have always been, Deku." Izuku rushed towards Natsu and pulled him to a hug. He cried on his chest as he muffled

"Thank you, ….. brother." Natsu chuckled to himself before he began a thought. _"You hear that Igneel I got a little brother now, aren't you proud of me?"_ Unknown to Izuku but fully know to Natsu Inko was standing beside their door as she had hear their whole conversation. _"Natsu_ " She thought _"Thank you, my son. It's up to you please, I beg you protect him you are brothers after all."_ She went to bed as today has been a rather long day.

 **Midnight**

Natsu awoke to see himself in his bed. On the other side of the room laid his brother Izuku. However he had this nagging feeling that wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to sleep it off. He got dressed in his normal clothes, and soon silently exited the Midoriya household. The feeling he had began to lead him to the woods, until he heard a familiar voice.

"So, you are okay?" Natsu turned around and backed away from the man that had both saved him and cursed him.

"Who are you?"

"All in due time."

"How about now." Natsu tried to bring out his magic with once again no prevail.

"There is no ethernano in this world Natsu."

"Why did you send me here?"

"It was safe, at least safer." "What do you mean by that?" Don't let Natsu's quick response fool you, he felt a strong aura of death coming from this man. In Fact the only reason he hasn't broke down crying is because his pride as Igneel's son wouldn't let him.

"I mean that there are rather strong enemies here. I had planned to return your magic much later, but it seems their is more strong death aura here than I thought. Don't fear though none of them have even half of what me and that dragon Acnoliga have. It's because of that that I will give you your magic back." Natsu entire body felt tingly as the grass around him began to melt away. "Use your flames to make sure you stay alive. Grow your power as you grow. Some day you will have to fight both me and Acnologia." Natsu felt beads of sweat coming from his forehead was he really suppose to fight him someday. Even worse he was going to fight that dragon one day. He knew he was a dragon slayer, but still. "Goodbye Natsu."

"Wait!" Natsu still had so much more to ask him, but Zeref vanished in the air.

"Natsu" Zeref thought to himself. As Natsu started to run back home in fear. _"The only reason I was able to give you your magic back is because you are my greatest creation. Grow strong E.N.D for your destiny awaites."_

 ** _FINALLY, I'M DONE WITH THE PROLOGUE OF THIS STORY. IT'LL PROBABLY TAKE ME A LITTLE WHILE LONGER TO TRY AND FIT NATSU INTO THE CANNON STORY. ALSO DON'T WORRY ABOUT OP NATSU HE'LL BE STRONG BUT NOT TO THE POINT WHERE IT JUST RUINS THE STORY. UNTIL NEXT TIME_**


	4. Chapter 4 The road to becoming a hero

**_WELL HEY THAT WASN'T SO HARD. NOW WE'RE FINALLY GETTING INTO THE CANNON. THIS CHAPTER WILL COVER EPISODE ONE AND TWO. OR CHAPTER ONE IF YOUR'E JUST MANGA OR SOMETHING._** ** _AS FOR THE RELATION SHIPS HERE ARE THE STANDINGS._**

 ** _1\. Small harem 2_**

 ** _2\. Tsuyu Asiu 1_**

 ** _3\. Momo yaoyorozu 0_**

 ** _4\. Kyoka Jiro O_**

 ** _5._** ** _Itsuka kendo_**

 ** _6\. Ibara Shiozaki 0_**

 ** _7.Large harem 0_**

 ** _IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYONE ELSE NOT INCLUDED JUST REVIEW OR PM ME. AS FOR HAREM IF YOU WANT SPECIFIC PEOPLE IN THEIR JUST PUT THEIR NAMES NEXT TO IT_** ** _GO SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATERS OF FAIRY TAIL AND_** ** _MY HERO P.S I GET NO MONEY FROM THIS_**

Chapter 4 The road to becoming a hero

"Come on Natsu, it's just this way."

"Slow down Izuku it's nothing we haven't seen before." The two brothers were running down the street into a large crowd to hopefully get a look at the fight going on. When they arrived they saw the pro hero Kamui battling a large shark like creature. As they got closer to the front of the crowd they saw other pro heroes doing what they could to keep people from harm's way.

"Wow we haven't been this close in a while, huh Natsu?" He looked to his brother who currently was eating a turkey leg.

"Where did you even get that?" Izuku asked while a sweat rolled down. He was brought back to the fight when he heard Kamui shouting his special move. "Look Natsu! He's about to use his special move. Absolutely preemptive chain pris-" He was interrupted when a giant of a woman kicked the criminal across the face.

"Well glad to see that's taken care of. Hello everyone i'm Mount Lady." She winked to the cameras as hoards of photographers began to line up and take pictures.

"Man, that fight was boring." Natsu exclaimed before Izuku realized the time.

"Oh crap Natsu were going to be late come on!" Izuku grabbed his brother by the hand as he raced to get to school.

 ** _In their highschool classroom_**

"Well than students you all are about to graduate, and be sent of to high school. Now I should pass out the career aspiration document. But who cares, class who many of you plan on becoming a hero?" This statement through the class into a frenzy, as they began to use their quirks wildly. However 3 students in particular were laidback about the statement. Those three being Izuku, Natsu, and Bakugo.

"Hey teach!" The class looked to Bakugo as he called for the teacher. "Don't ever compare me to these wannabe losers again." It was no surprise that the class took offense to this. Two however kept their mouths shut. One hoping not to get on his bullies bad side today, and the other fast asleep with his head on his desk. "Shut up, all of you!" Bakugo shouted "I'm on a different playing field than the rest of you. I'll show you all how a badass hero should look like!" Bakugo now stood on his desk as Natsu began to wake up. "I'm making it to U.A High, and i'll show all you loser what it means to be the best." The then teacher interrupted Bakugo's heartfelt speech.

"Ah yes it seems the Midoriya brothers also signed up for the U.A entrance exam." Izuku flinched as they cass stopped what they were doing to look at him. They soon broke into full out laughter as they began to mock him.

"I can make it this year. After all it's not impossible just unheard of!" Izuku tried to lessen the impact of embarrassment. However it didn't go as planned because as soon as he finished saying his piece, Bakugo used his quirk on Izuku's desk. Now it was Natsu's turn to stand up.

"Deku you're even worse than all these losers. You don't even have a quirk, how come you still think you're worth anything!"

"Hey douchebag!" It was now Natsu's turn to speak. "How about you stop riding your own dick, and stick it in your mouth for once." The two stared each other down as Natsu lit his hands with flames. This wouldn't be the first physical encounter they would have. They had many in fact, but out of all of them Bakugo wasn't even able to win one, and he hated Natsu for it. How could Bakugo win his quirk didn't effect Natsu at all, in fact if anything it helps him. You see Natsu can consume Bakugo's explosion and in doing so refuel his energy. No matter how much they grow, the battle will always be decided.

"So, Deku's personal fruitcake of a brother came to save him again!"

"Let's get one thing straight landmine Izuku is my brother, and I would kick anyone's ass to help him out. However-" Natsu now had a smirk and got into his fighting position

"When it comes to you, I kick your ass for myself!" They were about to charge each other before the teacher finally stepped in.

"That's enough, you boys really wish to turn a trip to the pricinable's office into a weekly thing." Just as he finished saying that the bell rang and Izuku took his brother's hand, and ran to get away as fast as he could.

 ** _Outside after school_**

"You really should stop picking fights with Kacchan."

"What, that guy's a douche."

"Well yeah I know, but remember when you and Kacchan got suspended for fighting. I've never seen mom so angry." a shiver ran down Natsu's spine as he remembered the awful day in which he had to explain to his mom why he got suspended. Who knew she was strong enough to throw a vacuum cleaner like it was paper.

"Whatever I wasn't scared for a second." Izuku sweat dropped at his brother awful lie. They walked into a tunnel before Natsu caught somethings scent. "Izuku, watch out!" Natsu shoved his brother out of the way before a slime like creature got a hold of him.

"Brother!" Izuku charged at the monster desperately trying to peel his brother out.

"Damn it what the hell is this thing! Run Deku!"

"No I won't leave you behind!"

"As if this thing could get the best of me!" Suddenly the air around them was getting extremely hot, Izuku backed away as he let his brother work his magic, literally. The slime creature soon let go as he couldn't take the heat anymore.

"Damn it! That burned you damn kid!"

"Are you serious that's all it take to get you of me, damn even Bakugo could put up more of a fight."

"Get him bro." Even though he didn't like watching his brother get into fights with Bakugo he still loved to see his brothers "quirk" in action. Today however he wouldn't get to as he heard someone popping from the sewers.

"Never fear kids, because I am here." Izuku was currently fangirling inside while the newcomer who they now knew as All Might came to their "rescue".

"TEXAS SMASH!" All might throw his fist at the criminal and the wind from the impact was enough to send him flying. Unfortunately it would seem Izuku was too busy fangirling to notice and was caught with the shock wave.

"Wake up….. wake up…. WAKE UP!!!" Izuku was now fully awake as he saw his brother shaking him like a madman.

"Oh finally you're awake huh Deku."

"I told you to stop calling me that, bubblegum head!" Izuku had a tick mark while Natsu laughed at how annoyed his brother was when he used that nickname. They were both brought out of their brotherly teasing when All Might coughed to get their attention.

"I see that you're not hurt. I apologize usually i'm more careful when citizen are arou-."

"OH MY GOD IT'S YOU ALL MIGHT!" Izuku was back into full fangirl when he remembered what knocked him out in the first place. "Ahh-ahhh-ahhh- WAIT YOU HAVE TO SIGN MY NOTE BOOK!"

"He already signed it Dek-."

"AHHH HE ALREADY SIGNED IT! THANK YOU SOOO~ MUCH FOR SAVING US SIR. WE'RE IN YOUR DEBT."

"Ha-ha-ha not at all young man, I wouldn't be a hero if I sought rewards from the people I save. Well then stand back don't get to close. Thank you- FOR FULLY SUPPORTING ME!" All Might shouted the last part as he jumped away.

"Well that was something huh Deku? Deku, Izuku where di-?" His question was answered when his advanced eyesight caught his brother holding on to All Might's leg as he jumped away. Natsu let out a sigh. "You moron…….. Now i'm hungry." Natsu declared as he went to go look for a place to eat.

"What the hell are you doing kid!"

"I DON'T KNOW I'M SORRY!"

"Well get of me you're stopping me from heroing!"

"I CAN'T IF I DO THAT I'LL SPLAT ON THE GROUND AND DIE!" "Oh good point. Well then we'll have to find somewhere safe to land won't we." All Might looked around in the sky for a spot to land when blood started coming from his mouth. _"Shit!"_ Unfortunately none of them noticed the bottle the villain was kept in fell out.

 ** _Elsewhere in the city_**

"Man screw that cherry head right Bakugo?"

"Seriously, why does he always have to get in the of our fun?" The two behind Bakugo started chatting while Bakugo was lost in thought. He reminisced about all the times he and Natsu got into fights, how he was never once able to beat him. What made him most upset is not the fact he kept losing, he could live with that. What got him mad was how his quirk which he built up so much as a child. His only source for how much pride he had was utterly useless against somebody. He refused to live like that. One day he will put both of the brothers in their place. Noticing his distress one of Bakugo's goonies decided to talk to him. "Hey Bakugo forget those losers man. Let's just go to the arcade and blow off some steam." That's when the Villain from before pounced out of his hiding spot and attacked.

 ** _Meanwhile with Izuku._**

"Sorry kid, but no I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk." Izuku's hair shadowed his eyes as All Might expected his world and dreams were shattering. He didn't want to be the one to shatter this kids dream, but he had no choice. "If you really want to help people become a police officer. They're often mocked for not being able to do much as heroes, but it's a fine profession." As All Might began to walk away he heard Izuku come out of his silence.

"Sorry All Might, but I can't." This caught All Might's attention as he listened on to the kid. "I'm sorry but, the person who I admire the most in this world, the person who I would give anything to be, told me otherwise. He told me the minute I don't believe I can do it is the minute I can't, or something along those lines. Even if every other hero, even if every villain, even if every person on this entire planet told me I couldn't it wouldn't stop me. Not as long as he is by my side." Izuku didn't want to look him in the eyes so he counted to look at the ground before All Might broke the Silence.

"Don't say I didn't warn you kid." With that All Might walked down the steps. He had to admit that child's determination surprised him. It was clear he admired him, but even so he wasn't afraid to stand against him when it came to being a hero. As All Might reached for the Villain in his pocket he was surprised to feel nothing. "Don't tell me." He said to himself as he ran out of the building.

 ** _With Natsu_**

He was currently at a fast food restaurant he was about finished with his food and go find his idiot of a brother when the news turned on. It showed the Villain he encountered earlier as he was causing havoc in the alley. "Man I wish I could go finish what I started, but the last time I used my magic they put me in prison for a day, and mom gave me the worst beating of my life. I swear that woman sometimes isn't even human. Well atleast I know where deku will be so hey silver lining." He was about to leave out of the restaurant when he took a double take at the T.V. What he saw was his brothers bully and somewhat rivial Bakugo struggling inside the monster grasp.

"Bakugo!" While it's true he hated Bakugo's guts when he saw his face just now his entire body filled with worry. It was now he realized that none of the pri's were doing anything. All he did was watch and hope Bakugo made it out alive when the unthinkable happened. He saw his brother on the T.V rushing at the Villian. This time Natsu didn't stand by and watch he ran as fast as he could to where his brother was, ready to give him the beating of his life.

 ** _With Izuku_**

 _"Why… why won't my legs stop moving?"_ Izuku thought as he ran towards the Villain. He throw his bag at him, and the supplies in his bag hit the creature's eyes. "Kacchan!" Izuku shouted as he tried to ply the slime off Bakugo much like he did with his brother.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DEKU!" "I'm sorry Kacchan." He looked at his childhood friend with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't sit back and watch you die!" All Might who was watching the entire thing break down heard the child's words as he pushed his body past his limits to use his quirk again. The monster was about to slam his fist down on Izuku as the heroes went to try and save him. The villain slammed his arm down. However instead of hitting Izuku he instead hit against All Might's arm.

"How pathetic a child like you sacrificing your life for my mistake. I was suppose the Inspire people like you. Instead you inspired me!" Everyone looked in awe as All Might got ready for one of his special moves. "DETROIT SMASH!" This time his fist connected with the villain as both the wind and the villains slime went everywhere. People were trying not to fly with the wind until it finally subdued. Raindrops began to fall before it started pouring.

"H-he changed the weather." One of the bystanders said. The sound of silence was soon over run by roaring applause. Bakugo was praised for his bravery as he looked at Izuku with disgust. Meanwhile Izuku was being scolded by the pros at the scene. Just as they finished lecturing him, and after he apologized profusely he was silenced by a solid kick in the face from his brother. Now it was time for the beating.

 ** _About an hour later_**

Izuku was walking home with bumps and bruises courtesy of his brothers protective nature. "You're an idiot Deku."

"I know I know."

"Seriously though you can't go through your life away right now. The world still needs you to be a hero." Izuku's mood started to lighten at his brother words.

"Until you become the hero I know you can become i'll be here to protect you." Their moment of bonding was interrupted by a teary eye Bakugo

"DEKU!" The two brothers turned around to look at Bakugo. "Don't think this changes anything you worthless pansy. You're still a quirkless loser. Stick to your brother's shadow it's where you belong. I don't owe you a thing!" Bakugo turned around rubbing away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Normally Natsu would've stuck up for Izuku, but for some reason he let Bakugo say his piece. He hated his guts, but he also hated to see him like that.

"What's his problem?" Izuku said. They both turned around and began to walk home when All Might suddenly appeared surprising Izuku, but Natsu smelled him coming.

"Hello again you two!"

"Oh All Might it's you, thanks again for broccoli haired brother."

"Shut up bubble gum head!"

"Ha-ha while I love to see brotherly bonding I would like to speak to young Izuku Midoriya alone if that's alrigh-*blegh*" This time both brothers were caught by surprise as blood spilt from All Might's mouth as he returned to his weak form.

"Ahh damn it, I thought I could last a bit longer. Oh well what's done is done." He looked at Natsu who was on the ground while he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Kid I came to thank you. If you hadn't told me your story and if you haven't stood up for what you believed in against me. I wouldn't have been able to gather the strength to save you and that kid."

"No not at all. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have dropped him, and you wouldn't have to push your body past it's limit." Natsu stood up, he was still shocked but he let them continue to talk.

"There are stories-" All Might began, as the brothers looked at him."-about every hero. About when they became on most start of the same though. Their bodies move without thinking, and today that's what happened to you isn't it." Izuku's knees started to shake as he felt hot tears come from his eyes. "To have someone like you, a quirkless nobody who found the strength to fight when the hero's of today stood back and watched." Izuku now feel to the ground as he cried his heart out. Even Natsu felt tears coming for his brother. "Young man you too can become a hero."

 ** _THAT'S THAT I'M ACTUALLY GETTING INTO THIS. IN FACT I'M WORKING ON THIS STORY WHEN I GET FREE TIME IN CLASS . ANYWAYS I'LL GIVE IT A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE I MAKE THE TOP PAIRING OFFICIAL_**


	5. Chapter 5 New flames light

**_ALRIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. I HOPE I DIDN'T'T FOCUS TO MUCH ON IZUKU THIS CHAPTER. IZUKU WILL BE A MAJOR CHARACTER BUT NOT THE MAIN ONE. I ALSO FOCUSED A LOT ON RELATIONSHIP BUILDING THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS BUILD ON SOMETHING THAT WILL BECOME USEFULL TO THE STORY LATER AS FOR_** ** _THE PAIRINGS_**

 ** _1\. Small harem 3_**

 ** _2\. Tsuyu Asiu 2_**

 ** _3\. Large Harem/_** _ **Momo** **Yaoyo**_ _rozu_ 1

 ** _4\. Kyoka Jiro O_**

 ** _5\. Itsuka kendo_**

 ** _6\. Ibara Shiozaki 0_**

 ** _IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANY OF THESE PEOPLE WITH NATSU COMMENT OR PM ME. GO SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS OF FAIRY TAIL AND MY HERO. PS. I DON'T GET MONEY FROM THIS._**

Chapter 5 New flames light.

"You too can become a hero." Natsu wondered what the hell just happened first his brother chargers at a slime monster causing havoc in a alleyway, then All Might appears out of nowhere to thank said brother for helping him, then All Might vanishes and instead their greeted with a Skeleton looking man telling his brother the origins of heros. "I deem you worthy of my quirk." Izuku looked at his idol tears still in his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said quote I deem you worthy of my power it's not that hard."

"But what does that even mean?"

"For the love of, listen kid it's not a hard concept I want to bestow my power on to you."

"Wait but how can you even do that? I mean I've heard of quirks being passed on to people's children and even them getting both their parents quirk, but I've never heard of a quirk bein-"

"SHUT UP FANBOY!" Izuku immediately shut his mouth. "As I was saying my quirk is a special one. For you see this power was given to me as well."

"But how, that shouldn't be possible?"

"Well then you'll have to adjust on what you deem possible kid because I assure you that's how this quirk works."

"STOP EVERYTHING!" Natsu finally cracked as he took a long breath. "WHO-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU-WHAT-DID-YOU-DO-WITH-ALL-MIGHT-WHAT'S-THIS-ABOUT-BEING-A-HERO-WHY-DID-YOU-CHOOSE-DEKU-WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-YOUR-QUIRK-ANYWAYS!!" All Might's sweat dropped at Natsu's lightning speed questioning.

"Jeez does incoherent questioning run in the family kid? If you want me to explain both of you sit down, shut up, and listen." The brothers did as they were told. "As I said this power it's transferable. It was passed down from generation to generation growing stronger each time before it finally came to me." All Might opened the palm of his hand as a rainbow light seemed to be glowing out of if. "Everyone has their guesses to what this power is. Whether it be super strength, super speed, or even invincibility. They're all wrong the name of this quirk is ONE FOR ALL!" Both brothers looked to All Might with stars in their eyes, this power was truly epic. "Young man what is your name?" All Might looked to Natsu

"N-Natsu D, Midoriya sir."

"Young Natsu I ask you please don't share this secret with anyone. If word broke out that the symbol of peace could pass on his quirk to others, there's no telling the trouble evil doers would do to get it. The same will be asked of you Izuku Midoriya whether you accept or not." The two exchanged glances before they looked back and simultaneously answered.

"Yes sir All Might." Izuku looked down as he said one more thing.

"As for the second part All Might" Natsu and All Might looked at him both knowing the answer he would give. "I accept, I will master One for All!" All Might smiled as he said one final thing.

"Meet me at the seaside park two days from now at six in the morning you're training will begin then. Until next time you two I can tell this adventure is just beginning." All Might turned and walked away as the brother still sat on the ground trying to get a grasp on what just happened. They to got up and turned home not saying a word.

 ** _That night around 11 pm_**

Izuku laid in bed sound asleep while Natsu was at his favorite training spot in the woods. He liked this spot as it was far from any city life and was rare people would stroll by. It was also the place where he met that strange man all those years ago. Natsu's power definitely grew in that time. He couldn't decide whether or not he trained for Igneel or those two he meet that fateful day. He was taken out of thought by a voice of someone watching him. A voice he remembered all too well.

"How long has it been since we last met here Natsu? About 10 years?" Natsu turned around swiftly as he looked at him with shock.

 _"How the hell did he get here I didn't even smell him?"_

"You definitely got stronger far more than I expected."

"All these years and I don't even know your name."

"Zeref that's all I will give you."

"Okay Zeref answer me this what am I to you?"

"My salvation." Natsu looked at him confused before he felt a slight headache. "I see." Zeref spoke "My assumption was correct."

"What assumption?" "That's all I came to see. I wonder who will get there first?" Natsu kept his eyes on Zeref but as soon as he blinked he was nowhere to be see, scent or otherwise. Natsu had been receiving headaches for a few weeks now. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone but every time it happened it left him feeling weak.

"Great that left more questions than answers." He said to himself. Even though he did little with training and felt very energetic starting he felt sleepy as he made his way back home.

 ** _Two days later on the beach with Izuku_**

"Go on kid push!" Izuku was currently pulling a refrigerator with All Might on top tied to his body. He managed to get it half way across the beach before he collapsed. "Man I gotta say kid you took me by surprise I wouldn't have expected you to be this strong. No offensive but I thought you'd be puny and scrawny."

"Oh none taken All Might." Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he stood back up. "In all honesty if it wasn't for Natsu I probably would be. He helped work me out and teach me how to fight. In exchange I helped him study and get smarter."

"I see but from what you told me he doesn't seem the be the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Yeah well his grades may say that, and even his first impression might say that, but in truth he's probably smarter than most in our grade. The reasons his grades are poor is because he's just unmotivated."

"I see." All Might switched back into his weak form as they counted to discuss about Natsu while Izuku put thrash away. "So what is he your brother?"

"Yeah he's adoptive I still remember the day we first met."

"He's adopted huh? Well I guess that would explain the physical difference, and maybe even perhaps why he' so protective of you."

"I never really thought of it like that but it makes sense." Izuku still doubted Natsu story but what he didn't doubt was that he was abandoned and went through something traumatic while still young. "So does he have a quirk?"

"Oh yeah it's really impressive he calls it 'Dragon slayers Flame' he also names his attacks after dragon based ones."

"That sounds like quite the quirk."

"It is."

"So what's he doing anyways?"

"He's probably still asleep. That said I wonder what he is going to do today usually we're always attached to the hip."

 ** _At the Izuku household_**

Natsu had just woken up as he made his way to the kitchen. He was greeted by his happy go lucky mother. "Morning Natsu you're up as late as ever."

"Morning mom." He replied eyes still closed as he made his way to the table.

"Where's Izuku he should be up by now?"

"Oh Izuku, he uhh went to the library to study for an upcoming test."

"Speaking of studying young man report cards came in." Natsu felt his sweat drop. "Honestly I know you're smarter than this. You're passing all your classes with low C's, but when it comes to test you almost do as good as Izuku."

"Relax mom it's no big deal, so how's that food coming alon-OW!" Nastu' carefree discussion was interrupted by a swift swing of his mother's frying pan as he now had a bump on his head.

"Don't tell me to relax young man I remember the first time you told me that after your first fight with Bakugo, and it still angers me as much as it did back then you understand?" Natsu looked back at his mother rubbing his head tears in his eyes as he nodded at her. "Good now eat your pancakes." She set the pancakes down on the table. Right as they about to hit however Natsu felt that headache again as he dropped his silverware, Inko had finally drew the line. "I hope you don't have plans today Natsu because we're going to the doctor's."

"What, why?"

"Those headaches."

"What are you-"

"Don't play dumb with me mister, you and I both know you've been having these for the last few weeks, even Izuku has noticed them he's also worried about you."

"Mom please their just headaches it's nothing to worry about."

"Of course there is they've been more frequent and longer. It's not normal. You're my son and I will always worry about you, but my gut tells me your headaches are something that are normal. Please Natsu." She had plead in her voice. She took Natsu's hand into her's and looked at him in worry. Natsu hated seeing his mother like this. It hurt him he remembered the first time she looked at him like that. That's when they first men and he told her he was abandoned. The next few times was when he would have night terrors as a child. The first time however it really hurt him was the first day he went to train at the forest. He walked in the house at 1 am and was greeted by the hug of Inko while she had tears in her eyes. She feared he had gone up and ran away for no reason. He hated himself for that. For bring the person who took him in after he had nothing, who rocked him back to sleep when he woke up screaming, who showed him love after Igneel left him, to tears. How could he deny her when she's like this.

"Fine." He agreed Inko now sported a warm smile

"Thank you."

 ** _In the forest_**

Natsu was back at his training spot. The doctor couldn't place what was wrong with him so he just gave him pills. However something in Natsu's gut told him he needed to experience these headaches. So he let them continue. Natsu wanted nothing more then to come back here and start training he wanted nothing more than to get out of that doctor's office. After assuring his mother he was okay he ran to his training spot. Natsu then began his new move he has been trying to master. Since he met Zeref again the fire in him was re lit. Natsu lit his hands on fire and slammed his hands together. "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART"

 ** _10 Months later_**

Izuku shooted at the top of his lungs while standing on a mountain of trash. His training was rigorous, and far harder than anything Natsu put him through but after everything was said and done he was glad he trained. All Might looked on at Izuku with amazement. These ten months he was thoroughly impressed with Izuku work ethic. He could say that Natsu was one hell of a trainer as All Might had to come up with a new regimen seeing as how it was too easy for Izuku. Izuku jumped down from the trash heap and ran towards All Might. "Holy crap kid you impresses me. I would have never guessed you would clean up the entire beach." Izuku blushed form the praise from his idol.

"Oh wow that means a lot thanks All Might." Even though he was happy at All Mights praise he couldn't help but ask the question that lingered in his mind for months. "Um All Might?"

"What's up kid?" "Don't you feel like you should've have… chosenNatsu?"

"Why would I do that."

"Why wouldn't you? I mean look at him he's so much more stronger and faster than I am. He also knows how to fight and isn't afraid of most things. He's--he's everything I am and better." Izuku whispered the last part as he looked to the ground.

"Well than young Midoriya it looks like you'll have to prove me wrong then." Izuku now looked at All Might with wide eyes.

"Show me why I chose you. Through your actions and determination." Now All Might asked the questions. "He's the one who said you could become a hero isn't he?" Izuku slowly nodded. "Well then i'm sure he would've denied the power anyways, and demand I give it to you. You earned this power kid don't go questioning yourself now." All Might now switched to his hero form as he patted Izuku on the head.

"Yes sir!" Izuku now had a flame within him.

"Now then." All Might pulled a piece of his hair out. "Eat this!" Izuk looked at him the smile he had never left his face.

"...Why…….?"

 ** _I DIDN'T GET AS FAR AS I WANTED TO BUT I ALSI WANTED TO POST THIS CHAPTER TODAY. I WILL BUILD ON THE THINGS STARTED ON THIS CHAPTER ESPECIALLY CONCERNING NATSU LATER ON. I CAN'T PROMISE I'LL UPDATE DAILY BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST. PS I SORT OF JUST WRITE THIS AS I GO ALONG BUT IT SEEMS TO BE WORKING SO FAR._**


	6. Chapter 6 Entrance exam

**_SO IT LOOK LIKES SMALL HAREM WIN WITH 5 VOTES. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I EXPECTED ANYWAYS I MADE SOME CHANGES TO CLASS A I HOPE IT DOESN'T COME BACK TO BITE ME IN THE ASS._** ** _GO SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS OF FAIRY TAIL AND MY HERO. PS. I DON'T GET_** ** _MONEY FROM THIS_**

Chapter 6 Entrance exam

"So, This is U.A huh?" Natus and his brother were walking down the street to U.A high school ready to take the Entrance Exam. Izuku was shaking with each step he took. "So this is where we become heroes right Izuku?" Natsu questioned. "Yeah this is where all the greats graduate from Jeanist, Endeavor, and even All Might. They all graduated here, if we want to become great heroes this school is basically a requirement." "Speaking of All Might did you get his quirk yet?" Izuku held his hand over his mouth as he remembered what he had to do.

 ** _Earlier at the beach_**

"...Why?" "Because it's the only way to pass on this quirk, you have to digest a piece of my DNA now stop complaining and eat it!" "But I don't wanna." "After everything we've been through are you really going to end here because of your diet choices!" Izuku took the hair strand and looked at it. He swallowed his pride as well as the hair quickly and left a bad taste in his mouth. "Now then there's no time to dilly dally. Go get on you'll be late for the test onward shoo shoo!" Izuku followed orders as he went to go get his brother and go to the entrance exam.

 ** _Back with the brothers_**

"Umm~ yeah I did, no more questions" Natsu didn't understand nor did he have time to pry for he heard a familiar voice. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY DEKU!" "KACCHAN!" Bakugo strolled past them but not before him and Natsu exchanged glares. "I really hate that guy." Izuku snapped out of his fear trance "Nevermind that, this is it Natsu our first step to becoming heroes." He said that before he tripped and almost face planted the ground. However his face never met the pavement. "Are you alright?" The brothers looked over to see a petite girl with short brown hair that had bangs that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were brown even rounder than Izuku's. "Sorry I didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind." Nastu lifted his brother from the air and stood him straight. He looked at his brother as his sweat dropped. Currently Izuku was rendered incapable of speech as he was a blushing mess. "Well it was nice to meet you good luck in your exam!" She ran off while Izuku thought in pride "I talked to a girl." He was brought out his thought as his brother dragged him by the hand to the entrance.

 ** _Inside_**

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO MY LIVE PERFORMANCE EVERYBODY SAY YEAHHHH!!!!" the only one to talk however was Izuku as he sat in between Natsu and Bakugo "Oh my god that the voice type hero Present Mic" "Shut up Deku." "WOW TOUGH CROWD HEH. Well then I suppose I should just get started you all will each bring brought to and Different Sector where you will use your quirks to defeat as many enemies as possible. The one with one on them are worth one point and so on and so forth with the other two. "Excuse me!" The attention of everyone was brought to a tall student with blue hair. "You only brought up three enemies. However in the packet we received it clearly says there are four types. This mistake isn't acceptable for the prestigious high school in all of Japan. Furthermore you there with the green curly hair." Now everyone's attention was on Izuku "You've been babbling on this entire time it's distracting. If you're going to be a nuisance please leave some of us want to be here." "Sorry!" Every on snickered at Izuku embarrassment while Natsu rubbed his head with his hand. "Well I can't do anything about that boy up there, what I can do is answer your question. You see the other enemy you're referring to is worth zero points. Don't waste your time fighting him, now that's not to say it's unbeatable there's just no point." "I see I apologize for my interruption." "The next thing I must tell you is the cards you received will tell you which arena you will be competing at." Natsu looked at his card then to Izuku's. "Oh I get they gave the cards at random to make sure friends don't get mixed up with each other." "So we will be separated huh?" Izuku said while looking at his card. He would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved. When it comes to fighting his brother doesn't know when to hold back. "Now for the final thing there is only a limited amount of time for you. Once time is up that's the points you have scored. Now go to your battle stations and remember go beyond PLUS ULTRA." Present Mic shouted the last part as the students moved to their stations.

 ** _With Natsu_**

"Holy Crap this place is huge!" "It sure is isn't it. Natsu turned around to see the person who spoke to him. She was average height a little smaller than him. She had round green eyes and orange hair tied to a ponytail that hung from the side on of her head. "Hey there i'm Itsuka Kendo nice to meet you." She smiled at the dragon slayer. Fortunately Natsu wasn't even close at being socially awkward as his brother. "Yo my name's Natsu D, Midoriya." "Well you sure are cheery. Not that that's a bad thing it's just everyone else here is rather…impolite." "Well I don't care about any of them the only reason i'm here is for my brother." "So you have a brother?" "Yeah but i'm adopted so we look nothing alike." Before they could continue their small talk Present Mic was heard over the loudspeaker. "AND START!" They all looked to the tower top of the tower "What's wrong there's no count down in a real battle. GO GO GOOO~!" "Good luck Natus!" "You too!" All the students in front of the gate now ran towards their goal. Natsu saw a level three bot and jumped towards it. **"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"** Natsu crashed into the bot and immediately it explode. "All right, now I'm fired up!"

 ** _With Izuku_**

 _"Crap, crap, crap!"_ Izuku was running around hoping that he could find anything to help give him points. Just when he found a robot he feet froze. " _Why-why can't I move?"_ his thoughts were interrupted when a colorful energy wave hit the robot. "We make a great team." He looked over to a blonde boy with an annoying smirk glued to his face. "However it seems we won't see eachother again. ADIEU!" The pretty boy shouted as he lasered away. Once again Izuku was brought out of his thought when the sound of robots hit the ground. He saw the girl from before tap her fingers together. "28 points!" "48 points!" Izuku now stood in shock as the two from earlier said their points aloud while he still had zero. _"No I can't!"_ He thought to himself. _"I can't let Natsu down!"_

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"I don't want to die someone help me please!" Currently a very small boy with what appeared to be grapes on his head was running from 5 level 3 robots. He was backed into a corner before a blast of fire came and destroyed them. **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** The boy was now on his knees with a stream of tears running down his face. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Natsu sweat dropped in all honesty he didn't even know he was there. If anything he could've probably killed him. "No issue at all-uhh I'll see you later I guess" Natsu ran off to find more robots. He saved quite a bit of people so far some on purpose some on accident.

 ** _Inside the camera room_**

Currently multiple teacher sat and watched the students. "It's clear that the students are using strategies what they've been using all these years." The principal said. "Some get top high ground to get an evaluation of the situation. Others use their speed for a hit and run so to speak a great way to rack up points fast. The ability to stay calm in the face of danger also is a great factor to help get points. Finally last but not least is sheer power. Yes these students seem quite powerful don't they. However the real test starts now." The pushed a button and soon each battle station began to shake. Soon each station saw the zero point robot emerge from the ground.

 ** _With Natsu_**

As everyone began to run from the giant robot Natsu stood his ground. "NOW I'M FIRED UP!" Itsuka turned around at hearings Natsu's voice. Her face was on of shock as she watches Natsu challenge the giant. **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Natsu launched his fire at the giant's leg and it began to stumble. "With the flames of my left hand and the flames of my right." Natsu launched into the the air as a ball of fire engulfed his hands. **"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"** Half of the Robots head exploded as Natsu got ready to pierce the robot's center. **"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!"** With that he blew past the robot's core before the ground shock with its explosion. "That almost made me break a sweat. I wonder how Izuku is doing?"

 ** _With Izuku_**

 **"SMASH!"** Izuku shouted at the top of his lungs. With that one hit the Giant was sent flying. Everyone stood in shock as they saw what Izuku just did. Izuku remembered what he did for Bakugo back then and thought to himself. "It's just like back then, only this time." He looked to his lifeless limbs "I'M BROKEN!" Gravity took a hold of Izuku as he began free falling to the ground. _"Damn it. I only have one chance a detroit smash. If I can time it just right then i'll be able to save myself. Even still if I manage to land then I still won't have any points."_ The ground was getting closer and closer. "Damn it it's now or never! **DETROIT SM-!"** He was slapped in the face by the girl who saved him from face planting earlier. She put her fingers together to stop him from falling before she dropped her hands. "Release." Izuku fell as she went to throw up rainbow chunks. Izuku looked to her before a thought came to mind. _"Wait because of her I still have a chance."_ With new founded determination he crawled away while he shouted. "I can still get at least one point now! Natsu I know you've passed I won't let you down!" "TIMES UP!" The buzzer sounded as Izuku's world shattered. He than collapsed from exhaustion. Everyone gathered around him to look at his beaten and broken body.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Already, but it was just starting to get fun." Natsu pouted as he jumped from the giants remains. "Impressive Natsu." Matsu turned to see Kendo walking up to him. Natsu rubbed his finger under his nose. "No big deal. Still though." Natsu looked at the ground in sadness. Kendo then asked "What's wrong Natsu?" "Well it's just that I can't help but feel this test was a little unfair." "Unfair" "Well let's say someone's quirk is they can control or they have an inhumanly amount of intelligence. Both of which are great quirks but in this test I don't think this would work out for them." Kendo then broke out in a little giggle. Natsu had to admit it sounded cute. "Did I say something funny did I miss something?" He asked thinking he looked over something. "No it's not that in all honesty I haven't really thought about that. It's just most people would be bragging about how much power they had or how better they were than everyone else after taking down that thing." Natsu had… a name that popped up. "But you, instead you worry about complete strangers. It's a good quality to have." Natsu blushed at the compliment as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh you think hahaha. Well to be honest I probably picked it up from my brother." "Oh the one you told me about?" "Yeah, to be completely honest…. I admire him." Kendo looked at him with a smile. "I hope we see each other again Natsu."

 ** _One week later_**

Natsu and his brother were in the living room, and Izuku told Natsu if his current predicament. Natsu tried to reason with him how he would reject U.A if he got in, but Izuku wouldn't have that. The last thing Izuku wanted to do with his brother is hold him back. Natsu was eating a full course meal as a late night snack while Izuku was lifting a weight with his left arm. It was a quiet before their mother charging in there with two envelopes. "BOYS, BOYS! THE LETTERS THERE HERE!" Inko shouted. The boys went to their separate rooms they got since their mother believed they were too old to sleep in the same room.

 ** _Natsu's room_**

Natsu opened the envelope he was sure his brother simply tore the envelope out of impatience. A small circle shaped chip was in the letter. He put the chip on the table before a hologram appeared out of it. "How much money could this have costed?" He couldn't help but wonder. All Might Soon appeared in the hologram. "Greetings young Natsu. I'm sure it's no surprise to you but you have been let into U.A. I can assume you are watching this by yourself. Well then allow me to congratulate you, not only did you score above average on the written portion you scored the top this year with villain points and rescue points. 61 villain points and 28 rescue points for a total of 89 points. Now then usually they don't allow us to tell students about other students scores, however since you two are brothers they let this slide. Izuku Midoriya also passed with 60 rescue points!" Natsu felt a huge weight be lifted from his shoulder. He would rejected the U.A admission if his brother couldn't go. Even if his family scolded him. "He looks up to you, you know." Natsu looked back at the projector. "He admires you like you can't imagine. So become stronger, be the stepping stone for his way to becoming the hero both you and I know he can be. Go beyond PLUS ULTRA." Natsu couldn't say he was surprised with the results, in fact he expected it. What surprised him though is how fired up he was after words. All Might really can get people pumped up for the future. He went to go tell his family the great news, but before he could he fell to the floor as an earth splitting headache hut him out of nowhere. This was nothing compared to the pain he felt from the last ones. When the pain finally subdued he slowly rose to his feet. He felt tears coming from his eyes. This would mark the first time he actually cried from physical pain since coming to this world.

 ** _Unknown location_**

Zeref woke from his slumber as he smiled. "So it seems you came to this world. I wonder why, perhaps to protect Natsu perhaps to defeat him. We shall see." Zeref sat straight up it seems this world is getting more interesting by the day.

 ** _With the teachers after the results went out._**

The principle spoke out. "Every one the exam skill results are here!" Soon the teachers began to talk amongst themselves. "Impressive even though he has 0 rescue points Bakugo managed to get second place." "On the opposite end of the spectrum the eight examine Izuku midoriya scored no villain points but 60 rescue points." "Yeah but at what cost did you see what it did to his body. It's like his body isn't use to his quirk." "Speaking of Izuku Midoriya it seems his brother rose to the top with 89 points in total." "Strange how their skill seems so far apart. While Izuku can launch devastating once or twice his brother can attack consequently with extremely damaging attacks. With all this said why are the brothers so far apart in skill?" "Well according to the files Natsu is an adoptive brother so that explains that."

 ** _Nighttime at the beach_**

All Might was in his weak form while staring at the moon. He heard Izuku come up to him. "Hey congrats on passing kid up top." Izuku high fived All Might but after he looked down in question. "And before you ask no I didn't have anything to do with it. You got that spot on your own kid." "Thanks." Izuku said dully "Midoriya what's wrong?" "Well, I went to tell my brother about the news, but when I went to his room he opened the door. It looked like all the life was drained out of him. Me and my mom got worried but he insisted he was alright. I just think he's not telling us something." "Well hey he was probably worried that there was a chance him or you might've failed. I told him in his letter that you both passed so perhaps he was just relieved and exhausted from all that worrying." "Yeah I guess. WAIT A MINUTE ALL MIGHT WHEN I USED MY POWER IT TOTALLY BROKE ME!" All Might was surprised at the sudden 180. "Well I suppose I should tell you why that happened." All Might told him how his body isn't use to the quirk yet so it's only expected for his body to break. They jogged across the each as they began their work out.

 ** _The next morning_**

Izuku and Natsu were walking their way down to the door before their mom stopped. "Wait you two." "What's up mom?" Natsu questioned. "Thank you." The boys looked at their mother in confusion. "Thank you both for supporting each other. For forcing each other to follow your dreams when I couldn't. To be honest I feel like I haven't done my job as a mother." She looked down in shame before she felt Izuku's hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry mom, we'll always be there to keep each other in check, and make sure we don't step over the line; and the minute we do we know you'll be there to be our protector." Inko had small tears coming from her eyes as she pulled her two sons in for a hug. "Now get out of here you big brutes." She sniffled "And Natsu please stop with the street fights." "No promises!" Natsu yelled as he ran out the door. "Izuku you know how Natsu can be please keep him in check." Izuku nodded as he said his goodbyes for his first day of school. "We'll see you soon mom." The brothers were now making their way to school. "Man you sure have a way with words don't you Deku~kun." Natsu said teasingly "Shut up flame brain!" "Flame brain?" "Yeah, you like it?" "It sucks." "It has a ring to it and you know it." "So how are we going to get there in time deku?" "Were taking the railroad car obviously." "What can't we just run there?" "You'll be about half an hour late, but i'm sure mom would love to know why you're late on your first day of school, flame brain." Izuku mocked him while getting on the railroad car. "I going to live with Bakugo, stupid deku!" While he too got on rail road car.

 ** _Outside the brothers homeroom_**

"Wow this door sure is big huh Deku?" "Almost as big as your ego hub Natsu?" "Deku what's with this smart ass attitude all of a sudden?" "I didn't know it was this much fun. No wonder you do it all the time." "Ah I see welcome to the dark side. Hope you're bro because you're about to see some familiar faces." "Wait which familia-" He didn' get to finish his sentence as Natsu slammed the door open to see the sight of the Bakugo arguing with the kid who called out Izuku on the days of the exam. The blue haired boy looked towards the door to see Izuku and rushed over. "Ah hello I regret I wasn't able to fully introduce myself. My name is Tenya iida and i would-" "Natsu is that you?" Natsu was brought out his brothers conversion by a familiar voice "Kendo?" "Yeah I knew we would see each other again, but I didn't think we would have the same class." She looked over his shoulder. "So is that you're brother?" "Huh oh yeah his name is Izuku." "Shut up all of you." The whole class stopped their casual chatter to look towards the door. They saw a man wrapped in a sleeping bag with everything but his face covered up. "It took eight seconds for you all to shut up." He got out of his sleeping bag. "They gave me 24 students this year, what a pain it's always 20." He looked around the room only seeing 23 people. "Where's the last one?" "I'm right here." Every looked towards the door. What they saw was A small girl in the school uniform. Her long blonde hair stood out as much as her round green eyes did. Some of the boys looked at the newcomer out of attraction, but for the most part they kept it pretty hidden. There was one kid in the class who stood in his spot and simply stared at her with shock. That person was Natsu Dragneel. _"So you sensed it Natsu"_ She thought. "Hello everyone!" _"My magical energy."_ "I'm Mavis Vermillion!"

 ** _SO THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE EVER WROTE SO FAR. ANYWAYS THE REASON I ADDED 24 INSTEAD OF 20 WAS TO MAKE IT EVEN FOR NATSU FOR THE UPCOMING EVENTS. I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE READ._** ** _I ALSO FEEL LIKE THERE WAS SOME WRITING ERRORS IN THIS ONE SO I APOLOGIZE BEFORE HAND IF THERE IS._**


	7. Chapter 7 New faces

**_MAN SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG BUT WE ACTUALLY HAVE STUFF TO DO THIS WEEK . ALSO SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ THE MANGA I HOPE THIS CHAPTER ISN'T TO SHORT_** ** _GO SUPPORT THE AUTHORS OF FAIRY TAIL AND MY HERO P.S I DON'T GET MONEY FROM THIS._**

Chapter 7 New faces

"Alright, now that everyone's here allow me to introduce myself i'm your teacher Aizawa." Their teacher said he noticed while he had almost everyone's attention he didn't have Natsu's or Mavis's. They just stared at each other. "Alright you two, I get that teenage hormones can get the better of people, but you better keep it under wraps while i'm speaking." The two looked at him and nodded, but he could tell something was bothering Natsu. "Well then first order of business put these on?" Aizawa said while holding up the school's training uniform. He gave each student their respective suits.

"Sir excuse me!" Iida raised his hand. "The opening ceremony is happening we're going to miss-"

"Not my problem." Aizawa retorted back "I'm here to make sure you all can be heroes. I can't do that if we waste our time going to pointless ceremonies." With that the students went to their dressing rooms, but not before Natsu confronted Mavis.

"Wait I-uh-who are you?" Mavis smiled at him.

"Meet me at the front gate after school." With that she walked towards the dressing room leaving Natsu with many questions.

 ** _Outside_**

"A quirk apprehension test!" All the students shouted.

"Did I stutter in order to see how I can help you become heroes I need to understand all your quirks." Iida was the first to speak.

"I see it makes sense why you would want to see our quirks in action."

"Well then if there are no further questions let's get on with it. Our first test will be a softball pitch. The problem with the current school system is that they won't let kids use their quirks for a physical advantage That's unbelievably idiotic. In this day and age we don't have the luxury of making everyone feel like winners. Bakugo you'll go first. Also tell us what you got on the last soft ball test you threw."

"tch 67 meters."

"Well now you can use your quirk." He tossed him the softball as Bakugo got ready to throw.

"You asked for it." He threw the ball while dramatically yelling "DIEEEE!" The class look stunned before Aizawa regained their attention.

"In this day and age, quirks mean everything." He showed them the device he was holding to show that he hit

"705 METERS!" The class was even more stunned di using quirks really make that much of a difference. "That looked like fun." One of the students made the mistake of saying. "So this looks fun to you. You planned to spend three years at the most prestigious high school in Japan to have a good ol time. Very well then new rule, there are far too many of you in this class anyways I don't know why they accepted so many people. So allow me to fix that mistake the person ranked last will be sent home immediately." Most of the class straightened up after this. They knew that this wasn't a game anymore this was future. "Midoriya, the green one, your turn. Show us your plus ultra" Izuku panicked while his brother looked at him with anxiety. He knew that his brothers quirk would destroy his body. He didn't know how though. It just occurred to him he never actually seen his brother's new quirk. Natsu now intervened

"Hold up, Mr.Aizawa this isn't fair the first day of school and you're threatening us of expulsion!"

"Fair? You think villains will play fair? This is the freedom us teachers have here at U.A. Welcome to the hero course."

 ** _"Damn it."_** Natsu thought to himself before continuing " We all passed the test though expect those who were let in because they didn't need to. We all clearly have the power to be here!"

"A team is only as strong as the weakest link, now stop buying time for your brother i'm getting annoyed." With that he turned to look at Izuku as he made no attempt to argue back with the fire mage. "Were waiting." Izuku looked at the ball then at Natsu.

 ** _"No I won't let him down. Even if it breaks me i'll show him that i'm not some bother he needs to protect. I'm his brother and we'll protect each other!"_** He revved his arm back as he threw **_AS EQUALS"_** The throw was anti climatic as he only threw 60 meters. "But how I used my quirk?"

"Because I erased it!" He looked over to their teacher as his hair was now standing straight up. "It defies reason why the school board let someone like you into this school." Natsu now knew who this was from his brothers constant fanboying Eraser Head. "What did you plan on using your quirk and having someone else save you again? Pathetic someone like you should have never been accepted in this school. Now then throw the ball." His hair returned as he walked away. Izuku picked up the ball and thought to himself

 ** _"Can I really pin all my hope with this one throw. He is right i'll break myself. If i don't he'll leave me behind, or even worse he'll stay back and stay with me. Well if that's the case!"_** Izuku got ready to throw the ball. **_"THEN I'LL USE MY FULL POWER!"_** Everyone watched in anticipation. He didn't activate his quirk, not until **"Not yet!...NOW!"** The ball only touched his finger before Izuku activated right the ball released from his finger. The shockwave blew wind threw the ground as the ball fired through the sky. Aizawa looked at his device before he looked back at Izuku. "See sensi. I can still move."

 ** _"This kid."_** Aizawa then spoke.

"Very well go get yourself patched up Pinkie you're next." He handed Natsu the ball before Balugo charged at Izuku

"DEKU YOU BASTARD!" Natsu protective brother mode activated and charged at him right back. Before they could hit they felt Aizawa's scarf wrapped around them. Aizawa looked in shock, not because of the fight that almost broke down but because Natsu still had his flames. "How did he?" He dropped them both down. And stared at Natsu. At first he had the standard hopes for Natsu. Now he didn't know what to think.

 _"Do non attack quirks affect him or is it just this one?"_ "Natsu you go next." Natsu shoved shoulders against Bakugo as he picked up the ball.

"You should probably wrap that up Deku." "Alright." With that, the rest of the test took place.

 **After the test**

" ** _Okay so i'm one of the more physical adaptive ones in this class."_** Izuku was thinking to himself trying to find anyway where he doesn't get last. ** _"There's no doubt in my mind that Natsu got at least top five. As long as I don't get 24 i'll be fine."_** "Alright class these are your results." Izuku looked towards the results and felt a huge weight be lifted from his shoulders. He was at 23. **_"So wait who got 24 was it that Mavis girl?"_** He looked at the bottom when his eyes widened. "NATSU!" He accidentally shouted allowed. There was no he could have been lower than him unless he did so purposely. **_"No way Natsu got last on purpose to make sure that I don't get sent back. Natsu you idiot."_** he thought to himself before Aizawa spoke.

"And I was just kidding none of you are getting sent home. It was a logical ruse to make sure you gave it your all."

"WHAAA~T!"

"Oh wasn't it obvious sorry guess I should've said something."

"One more thing, Natsu." Natsu turned his head towards Izawa "You're protective of your family. It's honorable but don't let it hold you back. In this world we'll need people like you to fight those who walk in the path of darkness." With that Aizawa walked away but not before getting stopped by All Might

"Aizawa you liar, you did expect to fail someone. Last year you expelled an entire class of students"

"The only reason I didn't is because the boy has potential. However if he can't keep up with the rest and if his brother chooses to stay behind i'll expel them both."

 **Outside**

"You're Deku's brother right?" Natsu turned to see the girl that saved his brother from falling the other day. "I'm Uraraka nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So where's Deku anyways?"

"He's on his way home you can catch him if you want."

"Thanks bye." Uraraka ran off to find Izuku while Natsu kept his pace towards the gate thinking of what kind of questions will he ask. He finally arrived to the gate when he saw Mavis standing there sholess.

"So you finally made it."

"Who-what are you?"

"I'm Mavis Vermillion the first master of Fairy Tail but you don't know anything about them."

"How did you get here?"

"Please anywhere Zeref can go I can go." "Wait you're as strong as Zeref?"

"I can hold my own against him, but I doubt I could beat him."

"Okay so why are you here?"

"Well your first home Magnolia and the kingdom of Fiore located back at Earth Land is under threat. Acnologia has been causing havoc all across the land. He seems quite upset. However from what I can tell there are five natural dragon slayers back in Earth Land or four now."

"So you want me to go back and deal with it."

"Well dragon slayer is in the title. However the more I studied you and the more I learned about you. I can to find you are far different from any other dragon slayer. It's become quite troublesome."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if now is the right time to tell you. What I can tell you is i'm not the only one who crossed through this dimension. There are others that Zeref brought. My guess is that he hoped to bring the power inside of you."

"The power huh? Alright who are the people he brought are they bad news?"

"No they're the worst news. I don't know their names individually nor do I know how many there are. What I do know is that they go by one name. Tartarus."

 **A few weeks earlier in a dark forest**

"Mavis it seems in this world you have a physical body." Zeref said not even turning around

"Zeref why did you send that boy here?" "He was endanger."

"But now everyone else in Fiore is."

"So are you saying I should've have let the child die?"

"Of Course not, what I want to know is why you would do this for him. From what I know about you, you would've let him die without turning the other cheek."

"That boy. He is special."

"Why?" "He is my greatest creation." Mavis flinched she never thought of this outcome.

"He's an etherious?"

"Yes, soon he'll be the strongest one."

"I'm surprised you didn't come to this conclusion as a matter of fact I thought you came here to off the child."

"He is a child, and from what I can tell he doesn't know what he is yet."

"However that may change."

"How so?"

"His headaches. Every time he gets one it seems someone or better yet something inside of him is trying to speak with him."

"The etherious?"

"That or the great Igneel." "What?" "These natural dragon slayers that exist they used a secret art to transfer their souls into their children. A certain dragon told me this a black and blue one to be specific."

"So these children have dragons within them?"

"And Natsu has a demon let's see which one get to him first."

"I'll see to it it's the dragon."

"Very well, my creatures will see to it that it's the etherious."

"You brought your demons here?"

"Yes to make sure that when he awakens he goes with them."

"I won't let that happen."

"You can try, but we both know you can't travel another person between dimensions like I can."

"Well then I'll have to do it here."

"Tartarus that's the name they go by i'll give you nothing else." Mavis stared at him for what seems like hours before she took her leave. "Good luck my dear Mavis."

 **Present**

"Tartarus?"

"Yes however i'll need to find out more about them. Also I have much magical energy, but I can't replenish like you can. So i'll be using it in moderation. Will talk more tomorrow until then go home someone is waiting for you." She began to walk away before Natsu turned to see Kendo waiting there for him. He ran up to her.

"Kendo, sorry were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah it's kinda awkward but I don't have any friends yet first day you know."

"Oh yeah I guess that makes sense." They began to walk home together.

"So who was that anyways?"

"Oh Mavis she is-a childhood friend. Yeah she moved while we were in grade school, and I guess she moved back."

"Lucky you huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you not into her, I mean she's very pretty, short but pretty."

"Oh no not really just a friend."

"Oh, so are you seeing anyone Natsu." "No, you?"

"Nah single life forever don't need that kind of hold back."

"I hear you." They stopped in front if the bus as Natsu felt very sickly all of a sudden.

"Say Kendo how bout I walk you home." "Oh my house is a few miles away."

"Re-really?" Natsu looked at the bus as it pulled up. His face turned blue.

"Don't tell me you have motion sickness."

"N-no I just have reasonable doubts."

"Okay." She pulled his hand as she got on the bus and pulled him into a seat with her. Instantly his face turned an unhealthy shade of green.

"Oh man it's worse that I thought." "Please any villains out there attack me now." Natsu plead as he got all dizzy before he felt a pair of hands on his head before it landed on rather soft surface. It took him a while to realize what it was and he felt his cheeks burn up for the first time in his life. "Wh-what the hell are you doing." They got both strange and day dreamy looks from strangers on the bus.

"What I use to babysit a kid with motion sickness before. I did this and he would feel better." Natsu couldn't deny that he felt better laying his head on her lap. He was also in no condition to resist so he accepted it with a shade of red on his cheeks. They burned even hotter when he felt her run her hands through his hair. He wasn't Izuku and didn't really think much about girls, even still he felt clustered with the touch and kindness of someone so pretty. Kendo ran her hands through his fingers before she thought to herself. **_"He has weird hair, but it's also really soft."_**

 ** _sorry for my grammar mistake in advance._**


	8. Chapter 8 Test of strength

**_ONCE AGAIN IT SEEMS I DIDN'T'T GET AS FAR AS I WANTED IN THIS CHAPTER. ALSO SORRY ABOUT ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES ON THE LAST CHAPTER I TEND TO SPEED THROUGH MY PROOF READS ALSO I HAPPENED TO BE QUITE TIRED WHEN I REREAD THAT CHAPTER._** ** _I OWN NOTHING GO SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATEROS OF FAIRY TAIL AND MY HERO PS. I GET NO MONEY FROM THIS_**

Chapter 8 Test of strength

"Okay class tell me what's wrong with this sentence." Natsu grunted grammar and writing was his cup of tea, he would continue to blame Igneel for it. He looked towards mavis as she sat in the front while he was in the back. **_"We haven't talked since yesterday, and I still have so many questions. Guess i'll ask her later."_** He looked towards the clock relieved that the bell finally rang for lunch

 ** _Lunch hall_**

Natsu sat down soon after Kendo sat next to him. "Wow that's a lot of food you got there." "You should see how much I eat when I don't have to pay." Natsu laughed sheepishly "You know what I might take you up on that offer." Natsu didn't have long to ponder on her statement as his brother rushed to sit at his table. "NATSU DID YOU SEE THAT IT WAS THE PRO HERO LUNCH RUSH!" "Yeah I saw him but you should really calm down." Natsu sweat dropped before Izuku realized who he was sitting next to. "Hi i'm Itsuka Kendo nice to meet you" she smiled sweetly while Izuku got all flustered. "Oh hi-I-um-yo-my-" "His name is Izuku forgive him he is a little socially awkward. It'll get better when he gets to know you." "Well them I look forward to it." "Hey Deku!" Natsu looked over to see Uraraka and Iida walking over to them. "Oh hey you guys. Um Natsu Kendo this is Uraraka and Iida." "Nice to meet you" "Likewise. And you Iida you're the one that called out my brother before right?" "Yes and i'm truly sorry. Looking back at it I should talked with him after the fact you have my sincerest apologies." "Don't sweat it, it gave me a good laugh. This is My friend Kendo" "Nice to meet all you. Natsu is my first and really only friend so far so i'll happily have as many as I can get." The five sat ate their lunch and talked away. A thought hit Natsu as they were talking however. **_"I smell her. Why is she so far away? Wait a minute. She's talking to… him."_** Kendo looked over to Natsu "Natsu you okay?" The rest looked over to Natsu "Oh yeah I was just hoping we don't do anything like we did yesterday today." "You can say that again. Anyways tell us the rest of your stories Uraraka." **_"Did they meet before or is this their first time talking? She said something about being weaker than him, have they already fought? Great these questions keep piling up."_**

 ** _With Mavis_**

"You have returned my sweet Mavis. Why so quickly I wonder?" "How has that boy been able to keep his magic, have you given him his second origin?" "Oh no I simply made it so that instead of using ethernano to use magic it uses his curse power instead." "So he really is an etherious." "Was that a question or a statement?" "He is different though he was human before wasn't he?" "That is something I refuse to tell even you Mavis." "You do know that Acnologia could be causing mayhem through earthland at this very moment." "I doubt it, at the beginning he may have had a temper tantrum considering I had permanently scarred him and he got nothing in return. But he has most likely calmed down now. The only ones he will kill then are those foolish enough to think they can slay him." "Has he-" "No more questions I believe you are going to be late to your next class. I recommend getting something to eat. You have a physical body now, and it works like one to. Remember that." With that a gust of wind flew by sealing Zeref's presence before he vanished. _"Damn him"_ Mavis thought to herself

 ** _Class 1-A_**

"I am stuffed." Natsu exclaimed tapping on his belly. "You think I haven't seen anyone eat that much in ever." Kendo laughed Mavis was the last to show before she took her seat. The class chatter went in before All Might came blasting through the door "I AM HERE!" The class went to chaos as they realized All Might would be teaching them today. "Holy crap it's really him!" "Yeah I guess he really is teaching here. "Everyone please be quiet we are here to learn not get caught up in our idols presence." "Greetings class I will be handling your teaching for today. No need to beat around the bush today we will be a heroic trial a trial of battle!" All Might exclaimed while the whole class counting out Izuku got excited "Even better the superhero costumes you gave to suit your quirk while also be tested to day." After layers of the wall began to move showing cabinets with different numbers on them. "Get your costume and dress out we will head out shortly." After the class calmed down they each took their respective customs and ran off. All Might stoid their in his heroic pose shaking "I-I didn't even tell them where to go afterwards."

 ** _At battlegrounds B_**

After they got dressed and everyone followed Natsu since they had no Idea where to go they all headed towards the end of the gate where All Might was waiting. "You all look so cool it brings a super tear to my eye!" He looked over to Izuku and noticed how much he tried to resemble him with his costume. ** _"So obvious!"_** He thought before he looked to Natsu. His Costume looked like it was representing a dragon. His outer thigh, groin area, legs, foot, and shoulder where all plated with black carbon fiber made for combat. He noted that it was just thin enough to give him enough protection while also giving him enough room to be able to move quickly. His hands were also covered by a black carbon fiber glove, however at the tips of his fingernails were sharp like claws that he could retract. The rest of his body that wasn't covered excluding the head was covered by leather that was dark red and had scale like pattern all across. He had a one string bag which was held across his left shoulder and right hip. The bag held basic first aid supplies and field rations the bag was also colored black. His head however was covered by a leather hood while it too was mostly black the edges of it were dark red. Finally what covered his face was a white metal with a pattern that looked to represent fangs. "That looks pretty bad ass now that I get a closer look at it." All Might thought. "All right class now that you managed to find me we can began. "Well someone dressed for success." Natsu looked over to Kendo as she approached him she wore a light blue qipao, a black corset, and short black spats. She also wore a brown utility belt, and a black domino mask. "Thanks I like your costume though. I think I went a little overboard on the design of this outfit." "Not at all heros today have to wear flashy costumes in order to get that good first impression." All Might let a single tear fall. "Am I really so uncool that kids today won't pay attention to me." The whole class smiled wearly at his antics before he suddenly perked up. "Now that I have your attention let's begin for the second time! Today will be practical hero training. There will be twos teams consisting of two people. The teams will be heroes and villains. The scenario is the villians have a nuclear bomb in their secret layer. It is up to the heroes to either capture the villains with this tape or capture the bomb. Likewise the villains job is to either capture the heroes with said tape or stall long enough for time to run out. Even though this is just practice we will be treating this as it is a real scenario should the battle get out of hand I will stop the match. Now then every one reach in to this box the letter you will receive will decide your teammate." After everyone grabbed their respective papers Natsu looked to see who his friend were teamed up with. **_"Izuku is with Uraraka that should be fun. Iida is paired up with fireworks over there. Kendo is with that prevented grape boy, and i'm with her."_** He looked over to his teammate she was one of the taller classmates he had just a bit shorter than him. She had fair skin, onyx eyes like him only with a catlike shape, and black hair with bangs to the right that is tied back in a large spiky ponytail. Her hero costume consisted of a simple red skin-tight outfit that exposes most of the center of her torso, arms and legs. She also had a large light gold belt around her waist. "Momo Yaoyorozu I believe her name was. She also scores highest on the quirk test so we should be able to destroy anyone we play against." All Might caught everyone's attention again. "Now then I shall pick randomly which team is which. The first to go will be team A the heroes and team D the villains." Natsu looked to see who would go first before he chucked fate was a cruel mistress he thought. "Team D go to the building ahead you will get a five minute rest before we begin. As for the rest of you I will take you to a room with surveillance cameras where we can watch the fight take place." "Hey Izuku!" Natsu yelled as Izuku looked towards him. "Good luck little bro!" He gave him a thumbs up before he left with the others to watch the fight.

 ** _Surveillance room_**

"You scared Natsu?" "Not one bit Kendo Deku can handle himself." "Deku I thought his name was Izuku?" "It is I just say that to make fun of him. Recently though he let his little crush call him that without getting annoyed so i'll be calling him that until I forget his real name completely." "I would expect nothing else from two brothers." she giggled. "Now then" All Might said "BEGIN!"

 ** _At the battle ground building_**

Izuku and Uraraka climbed through the window before they began to walk. "Alright Uraraka be careful there are lots of corners to ambush us here." "Right!" "I still can't use one for all, so i'll have to rely on hand to hand combat. Those endless sparing scensions with Natsu will finally pay off." They walked a little while further before Bakugi came from a corner exploding the wall next to them as well as taking half of Izuku's mask. "Deku!" "Don't worry i'm fine it was just my mask!" "No you're not fine Deku, you're fighting me now you're the farthest thing from fine!" He throw a quirk right hook before Izuku took his arm and slammed his back to the ground. "Every fight you had with Natsu, you would throw a right hook first without fail. I study every great hero Kacchan even you, because i'll be one to someday. DEKU WILL BE THE NAME OF A HERO!" "Now you just pissed me off Deku!" He used his quirk as a push to charge at Izuku but Izuku started to wrap his foot around with the tape from earlier. He launched his quirk near Izuku head but he dodged it and began to run. "Bakugou what's going on?" He heard Iida say on the earpiece before he ripped it out and stopped on it. "WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF DEKU DON'T YOU HAVE A QUIRK NOW, WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR USE IT!" Izuku finally came to a halt as he began to think. ** _"If they would have charged together we would have had no way to beat them. So I can safely say that Kacchan went rouge. This makes it easier for us."_** He spoke aloud into the earpiece. "Uraraka i've got a plan." "I'm listening."

 ** _Back at the surveillance room_**

"I can't hear what their saying." "Yeah me neither." "That's because they're talking on their earpiece student you'll get one when you take the test." "So you're Momo Yaoyorozu right." Natsu said as he stood next to his teammate. "Oh yes you'll be my teammate correct, sorry but I have failed to catch your name." "Natsu D Midoriya but you can just call me Natsu it gets confusing when everyone addresses me and my brother as Midoriya." "I see so that's your brother fighting." "Yeah finger crossed he wins." "Well then I too shall cheer for your brother." "So do you know what place you got on the entrance exam?" "Oh no I was let in on recommendation." "Whoa so that must mean you're crazy powerful right?" "Well I would lime to think my quirk is quite formidable. It's creation as long as I now what components make up a material I can create it." "No way so you can make like yummy food and stuff?" Yaoyorozu looked at him before she started to laugh. "What it's a serious question?" "No it's just the first time some has asked me if i can make quote "yummy food". Usually they ask if I can make money and other valuable items which I don't" "Well you can't eat valuable items. Well you can but it won't taste good, but you can buy good food with that stuff, hey you should start making money!" Natsu was partially jumping before Yaoyorozu bonked him on the head. "I would never that is down right criminal." Natsu rubbed his head before he began chatting again. "Okay I understand, but did you really have to hit me." She blinked before she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I apologize, I don't know why I would do such a thing you just seem…. very playful and forgiving sorry if I hurt you." "Don't worry about my mom hits me all the time." They shared a laugh before She asked the question "What place did you get on the exam?" "I got first." "What no way but you got last place in the quirk apprehension test?" "Yeah I flunked it on purpose, at the time I thought he was serious. I just thought of how wrong it would be if someone had their dream come true only for it to be ripped away." "I see that is quite honorable, sacrifice your future for the sake of strangers, the makings of a great hero. However I probably should have said something yesterday." "Haha yeah, not biggie though I seem to always have bad first impressions with people." "Well you made a good one with me." "A broken clock is right twice a day right." The shared one last laugh before Natsu looked towards the cameras again. She looked at him a little while longer with a smile before she turned her attention to the cameras as well.

 ** _Back in the building_**

Uraraka had just blown her cover after looking at how serious Iida was. Meanwhile Bakugou had finally found Izuku "Use your stupid quirk Deku." Izuku took a step back. "Fine then guess i'll take the first punch" He held his bracer toward Izuku as he started to pull the the pin. "BAKUGOU DON'T PULL IT!" They heard All Might scream through the speaker "Don't worry All Might all he has to do is dodge." A sudden and fierce explosion launched through the entire ground floor as the building began to shake. The debrie cleared as Izuku was shown on the ground and Bakugou standing over him. "Come on Deku use it or are you to scared!" He charged once again at him he laughed himself into the air with the explosion and blew at Izuku back. He then grabbed his arm and launched Izuku flat on his back. Izuku launched a regular punch in Bakugou's gut and hit him with a quick headbutt. He punched Bukog in the face before he gabbed Izuku's hand and threw him towards the wall. Bakugou spit out blood as he looked towards Izuku with nothing but anger. "You finally grew a pair and hit me huh. Unfortunately for you off was already pissed off enough now, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" "Uraraka GET READY!" They launched towards each other before Izuku lifted his arm to protect his face from Bakugou's explosion while also punching towards the ceiling completely tearing it apart. Uraraka took advantage of this and ripped a pillar form the building and hit the derby launching it at Iida and the make believe bomb. She launched herself towards the bomb and hug it tightly. Then everything was silent. "The hero team, WINS~!"

 ** _SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE THIS WEEK I'VE JUST BEEN HELLA TIRED WITH OFF-SEASON SCHOOL WORK AND MY JOB. ANYWAYS NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON NATSU'S AND YAOYOROZU'S MATCH BEFORE I MOVE ON. ALSO I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS TO YOU ALL WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY TO BE HONEST I WAS EXPECTING TO DROP THIS AROUND THE 4 CHAPTER, BUT PEOPLE SEEM TO ENJOY IT AND THEIR AREN'T ANY MY HERO AND FAIRY TAIL CROSS OVERS THAT SEEM TO BE CONTINUING. SO I'LL DO MY BEST TO KEEP THIS GOING._**


	9. Chapter 9 Natsu vs Mavis

**_MAN I ACTUALLY GOT DONE WHAT I WANTED TO GET DONE. YOU'LL ALSO PROBABLY NOTICE THE DIFFERENT WRITING STYLE I RECEIVED A COUPLE REVIEWS ABOUT THIS SO I DID SOMETHING ABOUT IT. I THINK IT LOOKS MUCH BETTER SO I'LL KEEP IT LIKE THIS FOR NOW._** ** _I OWN NOTHING GO SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATURES OF FAIRY TAIL AND MY HERO PS. I DON'T GET MONEY FROM THIS._**

Chapter 9 Natsu vs Mavis

"How strange, the villains are barley injured while the heroes are both on the ground." "Seems they won the battle, but lost the war."

"What's wrong with his quirk it completely destroyed his body."

 ** _Back at the battle grounds_**

 _"No way, that bastard Deku he-he read me like a book. He knew what my moves were, even though he's just a useless piece of garbage he beat me. He defeated me!"_

"Calm yourself young Bakugou" All Might appeared with two medic robots that went to secure Izuku. "Nobody likes to lose, it should leave a bad taste in your mouth. However don't let this training battle define you, you're still learning, once you become a pro you can do great things." He placed a hand on his shoulder before he took his leave.

"Well then class I believe I know who the m.v.p. of the match is, would anyone like to take a gamble?"

"I will sir." Natsu looked over to Yaoyorozu "I believe it's fairly obvious that Iida was today's m.v.p."

"But shouldn't it make more sense for one of the heroes to get it they're the winners after all?"

"Allow me to explain. Bakugou let his grudge against Midoriya get the better of him and abandoned his team. Midoriya's strategy was risky at best, and left him totally incapacitated, not smart. As for Uraraka It's safe to say her tactic would've been incredibly dangerous were the bomb an actual threat. The heroes took advantage of this being a training exercise. However Iida was stuck to his role thick and thin, he was the only one to take this practice seriously." Iida had tears of joy spring from his face because of the praise he received.

"I-uh yes very good, but you left out a couple things. Now then for the next battle, team B heroes team I villians." Natsu looked towards the two team. From what he remembered team B's members were Todoroki and Shouji while team I's members were Ojiro and Hagakure. The last three had their quirk physically morphe their bodies while Todoroki quirk remained unseen. "Now then continue to the battle building."

 ** _At the battle grounds_**

After having his tentacles survey the area Shouji had a pretty good idea where the other two were hiding. "One's on the northside mostly likely protecting the bomb, the other is on the same floor barefoot. The invisible one is probably wanting to ambush us." Todoroki stood there before he finally spoke up.

"So they plan on making this a defensive game huh? If that's the case you should step back I don't want you getting frozen as well."

Before they knew it the entire building was freezing over while the Villain team where now frozen in place. Todoroki simply made his way to the fourth floor to capture the bomb. He saw Ojiro in front of the bomb struggling to move.

"Feel free to move if you wish. However you will tear the sole of your foot and making you renderless to fight."

Ojiro Simply stood there as Todoroki went to secure the bomb.

"THE HERO TEAM WINS!"

 ** _Back at the surveillance room_**

Bakugou and Natsu were both shocked at the current display, not only did he freeze the entire building he also melted his ice away. Their thoughts however couldn't be more different.

 _"No way how can anyone be that powerful. It's suppose to be me, i'm the one who everyone is in awe of not him!"_

While Bakugou was being consumed by shattering pride Natsu had completely different thoughts.

 _"An ice and fire quirk huh, exciting I can't wait to challenge him."_

They were both brought out of their respective thoughts by All Might.

"Alright then now that that is out of the way the next teams shall be picked." He reached into the box and pulled out the balls.

"Team C villains and team K heroes."

Natsu tensed at hearing this. He didn't mind playing villain, but his opponent concerned him. One was Ibara Shiozaki she had long, green, thorn covered vines for hair. One set of vines wrapped around her forehead. She has dark eyes and was rather cute. However her quirk was that of creating vines in the surrounding area. His fire would burn those vines rather quickly, but it was her partner that put him on edge it was Mavis Vermillion. Her costume was very… pink.

It consisted of pink leggings that reached down to her feet. She was also shoeless, and had a pink puffy skirt that reached mid thigh. Her torso was covered by a loose pink and white fabric that looked like it was made out of simple cotton. Her left arm was wrapped around the same cloth and ended at her middle finger where the clothing wrapped around it. Her right however remained uncovered and her right hand had a strange looking pink tattoo. What was strange about it though was it seemed to be made out of magic. Her back had a white cape that reached all the way down to her lower back and had the same pink tattoo on in as her hand. Her normally long and wavy hair was tied in pigtails and her hair had the same wing accessory as it did before finally she had a pink mask that only covered her eyes to complete the outfit. Natsu then wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Now then villians make your way to your station."

 ** _At the battle grounds_**

Yaoyorozu and Natsu stood in front of the bomb as they discussed their plan. "So did you have anything in mind Yaoyorozu?"

"Well I planned on using my quirk to make metal barricades to keep the door shut. At Least until time runs out, a rather cowardly strategy but villains are usually a cowardly lot."

"Alright well I think I should patrol the building while you keep the door shut and protect the bomb."

"I suppose that is better strategy that way we play offense and defense. That being said do you think you could hold them off on your own?"

"Shiozaki's quirk is making powerful vines to attack her enemies. A formidable quirk, but my fire can easily burn through it. It's Mavis i'm worried about I have no idea what her magi-or I mean quirk is."

"Yes she scored almost the same as your brother only beating him because she threw an infinite ball throw just like Uraraka."

"Yeah so we can assume her quirk isn't a physical enhancement type quirk, it might be making things levitate or even fly similar to Uraraka. Still though i'll be cautious around her."

"Good, as soon as you leave i'll barricade the door shut so don't expect any back up."

"Alright."

"We still have time Natsu, so can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He was jabbed lightly in side by Yaoyorozu "Okay, okay shoot."

"That scarf you always have it around you. Normally I wouldn't pry, but you had it on since the second you stepped into the class. Why is that?" She saw Natsu's face look dowards with a sad smile. "Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Forgive me I should've stayed quiet."

"It's fine we're teammates now even if it's just for a little while right?" Yaoyorozu perked up slightly at this as she gave him a slight nod. "Well then it was my father's gift to me when I was a child. He left me while I was still young."

"I'm sorry I don't know what to say."

"It's fine if he didn't then I would've have never met Izuku and my mother. I love them more then my own life. Don't tell Izuku I said that though he'll hold it over my head."

"So you are adopted I figured as much."

"Really what gave it away?" He said sarcastically as he ruffled his hair up.

"So I assume you must hate your father?"

"Strange as it is to say it no not really. He taught me how to read and write and how to use my powers properly. He was a good father I don't know why he left." He sounded a little depressed at the end so Yaoyorozu went to pat his back awkwardly.

"It's fine though because i'm find him one day. Then i'm gonna kick his ass!" She was amazed at how fast he can be depressed at one moment and the next turn himself and others around him too happy, optimistic, heroes.

"I see well then be sure to kick it as twice as hard for me."

"You got it!" As he gave her his childish toothy grin. She felt her cheeks start to warm up a bit.

"BEGIN"

With All Might's shout the two teams began their battle. Shiozaki and Mavis went threw the window and begin to search around the building.

"Alright Shiozaki well search the building together for now, but when Natsu comes I want you to go search on your own and leave Natsu to me."

"Did he not score last on the quirk examination though? He really isn't that big of a threat."

"He flunked the test on purpose, to make sure his brother got to stay in U.A."

"I see so he would sacrifice his future for the ones he loves? How noble." Shizaki stood there with her hands together eyes closed like a prayer as she looked towards the roof.

"Y-yes I suppose."

"I almost forgot how do you know that Natsu will come anyways?"

"It's there most feasible strategy. I've learned enough about Natsu to know that while he doesn't play a decent defense he can play a devisting offensive. I would put my money that when it comes to sheer power Natsu trumps all those in this class."

"I see, and you still believe you can take him on?"

"I said he has a weak defense didn't I?"

They continued to walk around the building for a while before Natsu stood before them.

"Hello ladies, sorry to do this but this is where you'll fail this test."

"I see, Shiozaki the bomb is around this area on this floor go search." Natsu tensed at Mavis commands.

"How do you know? I know that I should always trust my team, but how do you know this?"

"Natsu's sense of smell can put wild animals to shame. It would make only make sense for him to avoid us while time ran itself out. He would only show up when we got dangerously close to the bomb. Isn't that right Natsu?"

"Tch" was all he could say in response while he clenched his fist. _"She figured me out so quick."_

"It's likely Yaoyorozu is protecting the bomb so be careful."

"Don't worry Mavis I won't let you down!"

Shiozaki ran back from where they came to try and circle around, while the other two started each other down.

 _"Alright I still don't know what her magic is, but I do know that she can only use so much. Unlike quirks and my magic she has to go back to Fiore in order to recharge her power."_

Natsu lit his hands a blaze at the same time Mavis put her hands above her head. Natsu saw what appeared to be a soldier with fully equipped armor as well as a sword and shield.

 _"We have about five minutes before time runs out and I can't use my more common attacks as it will damage the building putting the bomb at risk. So i'll just have to stick to my fist ablazed."_

Natsu charged at the soldier as he swung his sword towards him. Natsu dodged it and struck at his jaw only for the knight to get back up.

 _"Damn does she have some sort of summoning magic?"_

He charged again jump kicking his helmet off as he dissipated only for two more two show up.

 ** _Surveillance room_**

"Is he just swinging at nothing?" one of the students questioned

The rest of the class couldn't help but be dumbstruck at Natsu's flailing around like a madman.

"Quite the contrary my dear students. You see while he is fighting nothing. To him he is fighting some sort of creature."

"What do you mean?"

"That girl Mavis Vermillion has a rare quirk extremely rare quirk. She can create things so life like that the person who it is used on can't hope to tell the difference. She able to fool the pro teachers at this school with it, even me. That is why she got in, we couldn't let a quirk like that pass us by. That's also why this class has more then usual to try and even it out. "

"No way she was able to fool All Might?"

"Well I guess Natsu doesn't stand a chance." Most of the students began to side with Mavis as the victor while some stayed silent. Those being Bakugou, Kendo, and Todoroki.

 ** _Back at the battle ground_**

Natsu was now being challenged by five knights. Natsu had a hard time keeping up. He charged at one and hit him back as he tried to create more distance. They followed him to the other side of the building.

 _"Finally now I can let a little loose."_ Natsu said as he puffed his cheeks.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

The whole hallway was obliterated by this attack only to have six more show up. He grabbed one by the helmet and slammed him on the ground. However the ground didn't break it didn't even crack. Add that to the fact that her ball throw couldn't have throw that infinite ball he realised what her magic was.

 _"Could it be?"_

Natsu stood straight up and looked towards Mavis. To her shock the soldiers began to dissipate.

"What how did yo-"

"That is an amazing power." Natsu interrupted her. "But this being such a crossed off battle area was a major down fall. If we were too battle in a open field that battle would've been dragged out. However these things can't interact with this environment. Good thing for me."

He dashed towards her

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**

The punched connected with her face as she laid face down. She stayed there for a while longer before she sat up with tears in her eyes.

"Ow-ow-owey." She clenched her swollen as Natsu stood there shell shocked as he didn't know what to do before he kneeled next to her

"Please, please, please don't cry."

"I'm not crying you hear me i'm not!" Before tears started to free fall from her face

"Um sorry, but imma wrap this tape around you."

He wrap Mavis with tape as she laid there and struggled to stop the tears

"You're a big fat meanie, and no-one loves you."

Natsu sweat dropped as he went towards the bomb. When he got there he saw it was a stand still.

Shiozaki launched vines at Yaoyorozu as she did her best to block it with her shield. The vines were relentless before they struck her torso. Yaoyorozu threw her shield towards Shiozaki that hit her square in the head. She then created a long metal pole that struck her gut. Shiozaki hit the floor as she feel unconscious.

"The villain team WINS!"

Natsu walked threw the large hole in the wall likely created by Shiozaki's vines and held the unconscious girl.

"Yaoyorozu could you help me?"

"Ye-yes of course."

She held held by the head as she laid there while Natsu reached into his bag.

"I got some basic first aid stuff in here and small water bottles."

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit her that hard. When she busted through that door she immediately attacked me giving me no time to create something to defend myself."

"Yeah I understand I didn't keep my end of the bargain. I couldn't keep her from running towards here."

Natsu began to wrap Shiozaki in bandages where her body had scratches.

"So did you find out what her quirk is, Mavis's I mean?"

"Yeah she uses an illusion type quirk. I don't remember any pro heroes being able to use that. They felt real though I can tell you that much."

"That's a rather impressive quirk."

The medic bots came strolling in.

"Here you go to the nurse and get those thorns plucked out i'll make sure she's okay."

"Right thank you Natsu."

As she walked out and Natsu picked shiozaki up bridal style before she began to regain consciousness. She looked towards the person carrying her. She felt his heat coming from his body and the light shining through the window reflected of his face perfectly. He looked down towards her and gave her a gentle smile. Her entire face was covered by the blush as he gently laid her down on the carrier.

"Good job" He said to her "You guys are amazing heroes." She smiled at him wearly before she spoke.

"You too are also incredible." she smiled at him back

The robots took her away as Natsu was now the only one in the building.

"That was boring."

 ** _After school_**

Natsu and Izuku were walking to class to gather their stuff. When they opened the door they were met by praise.

"Holy crap you two way to start of the battles today!"

"Seriously you guys were intense."

"Natsu why didn't you use your quirk yesterday you could have gotten one of the top spots."

The praise continued before Iida stepped in.

"Enough everyone they must be extremely tired from today let them breath."

"Alright party pooper. By the way my name is Kirishima!"

"I'm Ashido."

"Just call me Tsu."

"And i'm Satou!"

"Deku are you alright?"

The group separated to make room for Uraraka as she ran towards Izuku.

"Yeah i'm fine, but do you happen to know where kacchan went."

"You mean Bakugou you just missed him."

"I see I need to go speak with him"

 ** _In the hall_**

Natsu stood there by the windows as he watched his brother talk with Bakugou. He was joined by his first friend Kendo

"Hey Natsu!"

"Oh hey Kendo, sorry you guys lost."

"It wasn't my fault that preveted grapefruit was so focused on touching my body I couldn't concentrate on protecting the bomb. We should jump him!"

"That seems like something Villains would do."

"Yeah guess that wouldn't be very heroic huh? Anyways why are you here?"

"Just letting my brother and his secret lover have a heart to heart."

"Oh I get it."

Natsu was about to say something when a Major headache hit him and he kneeled on the floor.

"Natsu! Natsu are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine probably just from today's battle."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, it's mostly gone now."

He looked back down towards the two outside. He must've missed a lot he thought, as Bakugou was walking away and Izuku was talking with All Might now.

"Well from one headache to the next." He said as he remembered his only way to get home.

"Don't worry i'll let you rest on my lap again."

"I'm okay besides we got weird looks last time."

"Don't care it's a hero's job to help those in need no matter how small the issue."

"Alright i'd be lying if I said it doesn't help."

They made their way back to the railroad car. Izuku stared at his brother dumbfoundedly while others looked on as well. It was a rather weird but sweet sight to see a young girl letting what appered to be her boyfriend rest on her lap.

 ** _That night_**

Natsu found himself in a dark space with nothing there.

 _"Where the?"_

 ** _"FINALLY BOY!"_**

Natsu turned to see he was now in a place with volcanoes and fire everywhere, but he didn't care about that. He cared that after all these years his father now stood before him.

"Ig-igneel?"

 ** _"After all these month I have finally reached you."_**

"Dad where, how are you, is this a dream?"

 ** _"SILENCE BOY I ONLY HAVE A FEW MOMENTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU."_** Natsu started at his father with eyes filled with hope and sadness.

 ** _"Listen we have a few years before the dragon king festival begins. So I expect you to find a way back home before then. And more importantly Natsu I am not the only one wishing to speak with you. No matter what happens do not let him take control. He will kill all those you hold dear."_**

"Who father who are you talking about. What's the dragon festival, Igneel father DAD!"

Natsu woke up to see it was early in the morning. It was 6:15 so he had an hour and thirty minutes before he made his way to school. However he doubts he could go back to sleep.

"I just woke up and I'm exhausted."

 ** _At the front entrance_**

Multiple reporters stopped Izuku and Natsu to bombard them with questions.

"You pink haired boy tell us how is All Might in real life?"

Natsu stayed silent as he made his way through the crowd. Finally Aizawa came and rained on their parade.

 ** _In the classroom_**

"I hope everyone is well rested from yesterday. I took the liberty of examining you test. Bakugou acting like a child will only prove to waste your talents.

"I know" He accepted before Aizawa continued.

"Izuku are you planning on breaking your arm every time." Izuku began to fidget in his seat. "Don't tell me you can that you can't control it either it won't get you anywhere." Izuku looked down but Aizawa wasn't finished. "Learn how to control it. It's an amazing quirk, one that will be able to save people of you can control it."

Izuku let his smile show before nodding. "Yes Aizawa sir."

"Natus, you did one of the best by far. You created a good strategy even if your opponent saw through it. You can do amazing things as long as you don't let others hold you back."

"Yes sir." he responded quietly.

"I know you didn't ask but i'll tell you anyways. I'll be addressing you two by your first names from now on. It's a pain to have two students with the same last name so don't take it as a sign of disrespect nor of respect. Now that that is done we have something we need to do."

 _"Don't tell us another pop quiz"_ The class thought simultaneously.

"We need a class president."

 _"Oh good just normal school stuff."_

The class exploded with volunteers wanting to be class president. Before Iida said his peace once more.

"ENOUGH! Even if you want it doesn't mean you can handle it. We should have a democratic vote it's the only fair way to go about it."

"But wouldn't people who want to become president just vote for themselves?"

"Exactly which means whoever has the most votes must truly be worthy of that title."

"I don't care how you figure it out just do it before I wake up."

 ** _After the voting_**

"Now that that's done class it seems Natsu is your class pres with five votes."

"No way who voted for that flamebrain!" Bakugou couldn't help but shout.

"It's a tie for vice with Izuku and Yaoyorozu. You two decide which is which by rock paper scissors." Of Course Izuku turned down the offer of becoming vice out of fear.

"So Natsu and Yaoyorozu huh? I can get behind that."

"Yeah I heard Natsu got first place in the entrance exam and Yaoyorozu is incredibly smart."

The bell rang for lunch and the students happily obliged.

 ** _At Lunch_**

Natsu looked at the table as it seemed much fuller of people he knew.

"Man this table gets bigger everyday huh."

The table now sat Natsu, Izuku, Kendo, Uraraka, Iida, Mavis, Yaoyorozu, and Shiozaki.

"Well the more the merrier."

Lunch continued as Izuku realized his brother hasn't touched his Lunch.

"Hey Natsu are you okay?"

"Yeah just not hungry today."

The first four who sat there Izuku, Uraraka, Kendo, and Iida looked in shock

"You're not hungry? But that's not possible." Knead said still shocked while the others sat down looked confused.

"Jeez guess I eat a lot huh?"

"Natsu are you sure you're okay." Izuku asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine now continue with your conversation."

Lunch continued as Iida talked about his family. They all seemed so shocked while Natsu thought it was obvious. Natsu's ears perked when he heard a small explosion shortly before the alarm sounded. Everyone ran from their seat as they made way towards the exit. Everyone was pushing everyone else except for Natsu he was like a brick wall not wanting to deal with this today. He looked out the window to see the press lined up outside. A tick mark grew on his head as the siren and screaming started to get to him. There were some downsides to being a dragon slayer. Natsu held his breath in before he let out a roar that would make Igneel proud and Present Mic feel threatened. The entirety of the school focused on him.

"LOOK OUTSIDE IT'S JUST THE PRESS! SERIOUSLY I HAD A CRAPPY MORNING SO EVERYONE DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT UP!"

The school quickly calmed down and made their way back. The police eventually came to take the reporters out and school resumed as normal. Class 1-A saw Natsu and Yaoyorozu in front of the class ready to speak.

"If you would start us off president."

"Alright whatever, Listen up guys were gonna start the ceremony to celebrate your new class presidents. Forgive me if I sound pretentious. Or-"

Natsu had the entire attention of the class now then continued.

"We could go back to lunch, because now i'm starting to regret not eating."

His decision was decided when Yaoyorozu gave him a quick but solid chop to the head.

"Ouch damn it. Fine we'll do the boring thing."

The class broke into small laughter at the sight of their new presidents.

 _"Igneel if that was really you and not just a dream. I swear your ass kicking increased by triple you douche."_

 _ **SORRY IF ANY OF YOU ARE DISAPPOINTED BY THE FIGHT BETWEEN NATSU AND MAVIS. I KNEW I WANTED NATSU TO WIN, BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER WAY FOR HIM TO FIGURE OUT HOW SHE HAD ILLUSION MAGIC. ANYWAYS THAT'S ALL FOR NOW I'LL TRY TO POST A LOT MORE THESE TWO WEEKS SINCE IT IS CHRISTMAS BREAK. SEE YA**_


	10. Chapter 10 The calm

**_I OWN NOTHING GO SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATURES OF FAIRY TAIL AND MY HERO PS. I DON'T GET MONEY FROM THIS._**

Chapter 10 The calm

"Alright you two breakfast is ready!" Inko yelled as she put the plates down on the table. Natsu rushed to the table while Izuku was still rather sleepy.

"Thanks for the food ma!" Natsu said as he munched down. Food was flying everywhere before a sandle to the face stopped his eating.

"How many times do I have to tell you to eat properly!" Inko shouted at her son as he now had a red foot mark on his face.

"Sorry ma'am." Izuku laughed at his brother's misfortune before he began to munch down as well. Natsu finally finished his breakfast before he headed towards the door.

"Alright see you guys later." Natsu waved at them

"Wait where you going bro?"

"You know Kendo right well last friday she asked me to go to the mall with her."

"Wait what! My-my baby is going on his first date!"

"Nah mom it's not a date it's just two friends meeting up at a mall by themselves to hang out and they just happen to be a boy and a girl."

"Pretty sure that can qualify as a date flame brain." Izuku said

"Oh my sweet naive Deku how would you know what a girl's intention is if you can't even have a conversation with one."

"Shut up pinkie!"

"Make me you snot nosed little brat!"

The brotherly teasing was put to a halt as Inko embrassed her second son with all her might.

"Oh my sweet baby he is growing up so fast I can't believe it! I remember the first day I met you I thought "Oh my this boy must be a deleguent" But now you're going on your first date oh i'm so proud!"

Natsu finally pried his mother off him before he threw his brother under the bus. "You know mom it's not just me, but Izuku has the hots for someone. And I can tell she has it for him too."

She switched her attention from one son to the other "Is this true Izuku?"

Izuku was blushing a storm, even though Natsu didn't name any names he knew who he was referring to. "No mom she is just a good friend, Natsu is just trying to switch subjects you know how he can be."

Natsu looked at his family once more before he left the door. He gave them a small smile before he went on his way. Natsu made his way too the mall as he he soon got lost in thought.

"That dream I had about Igneel. Could it have meant something, or do I just miss him. Still though ever since then the headaches have stopped so that's a plus. PLUS ULTRA that is………. I hate my self. Seriously though it must have been a dream right? I mean how could Igneel even reach out to me? I really should let go of this I haven't been myself ever since then, and I know my friends are worried about me." Natsu looked up as he saw he was already near the mall's location. "That was fast guess I was really lost in thought."

Natsu walked towards the mall's entrance as he heard Kendo call out to him.

"Hey Natsu!" Natsu looked over and found a challenge as he tried not to blush. She was wearing a skirt the hit mid thigh and covered her while torso in a pure white color, and at the waist was a big brown belt. She also wore a brown jacket, and she wore tennis shoes to help her have that tomboyish look. Natsu didn't know why he was blushing. She was wearing nothing fancy, in fact it was a pretty common look but them again he always had a hard time trying to understand his emotions.

"Man took you long enough I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show."

Natsu laughed sheepishly as he looked everywhere but at her. "Well you know me and transportation we go as well pickle and ice cream. Trust me I would know.

"Gross also what are we waiting for let's go!" She took his hand and held it as they began to walk together. Natsu felt his cheeks heat up.

 _"Damn it get it together man you just got done making fun of Deku for this." He thought to himself_

They made their way to a restaurant that was pretty casual. Kendo ordered some chicken tenders and some fires while Natsu ordered almost everything on the menu. The two got strange looks from bystanders as they seemed so different.

"Wow you sure do eat a lot."

"Mh-I alwaysh wash a heavy eater." Natsu Said as he finally finished the food in his mouth.

"You got something right there." Kendo said as she put a napkin to Natsu's face and cleaned of a smudge of food while he blushed like a madman.

"Don't look so flustered Natsu I was just trying to help." She giggled

"I'm not flustered damn it, you just caught me off guard is all."

"Alright tough guy whatever helps you sleep at class."

The two continued to chat away until they finished and payed for their respective meals. They walked around doing shopping mainly buying hero merchandise and pointless momentos. After that was done they went to the local carnival for the rest of their day.

"Man Natsu you suck at games."

"Shut up all of those games are rigged i'm telling ya."

"And you're a sore loser." Natsu continued to flair his arms around as Kendo took bites of her cotton candy. "The first week sure was crazy huh Natsu?"

"Huh oh yeah you know, nothing I can't handle but it was testing. I can understand why you lessers would have a hard time with it."

"Lessers huh looks like Bakugou is more of an influence than you think."

"As if!"

They finally made it back to the entrance of the carnival where they decide to call it a day.

"Well that was fun even though a bit cliched, especially watching you throw a tantrum at that one game."

"Hey those rings were designed to never make it around those bottles it's simple common sense."

"Whatever, anyways I need to go meet my mom at her job so i'll be going. Until next time. And Natsu remember no matter what anyone tells you, you suck at everthing."

"Those are fighting words missy!"

"Until next time Natsu!" She yelled as she ran off to the other side of the street. Natsu couldn't help but feel a little disheartened at her sudden leave, but he didn't know why.

 ** _One hour later in the forest._**

It was now sunset he had spent most of the day with Kendo, and he was heading home before he could catch Mavis's scent in the forest he decide to investigate. He saw Mavis sitting there barefoot yet again, and it looked like she was expecting him.

"Took you long enough are you done with your play date?"

"Play date what am I a child?"

"Compared to me yes anyways, the battle you and I had really did take a lot out of me. So I need to head back to earth land and get my Magic back when I get back i'll have a present for you."

"Oh really what kind?"

"A boost that will leave you with a nasty scar."

"Oh really just what I always wanted." Natsu deadpanned.

"I would ask if you wanted to come, but I don't know how acnologia will react."

"Yeah I understand." Natsu looked a little down. He understood why he couldn't go just yet, but he still wished to at least see his homeworld once more. Mavis saw this and smiled at him.

"I might get you two if I can, but don't expect it. For now I will only guarantee one. Now then use tomorrow to help build your harem." She smiled as she vanished in glowing light leaving Natsu confused

"What's a harem?"

 ** _The next day_**

The next morning it started of the same, however this time Izuku went to hang out with Uraraka and Iida. Natsu didn't expect his antisocial brother to actually be social, as such it hindered his plan to have his brother help him study. He was barely passing language class which he always had trouble with. So that day he had to visit the library where he met a familiar face.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Natsu turned to see Yaoyorozu with a pile of books.

"Oh hey Yaoyorozu just trying to study and currently failing at it."

"Is that it well I could help you if you want."

"Really, I mean I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Pay no mind I was planning on studying myself I have an A- in history."

"Oh no I can see how that is a problem." Natsu said sarcastically.

"Well can you carry some of these to my home I feel more at ease to study there. It's not to far from here."

"Alright!" Natsu eagerly took some of the books from her hands and left to Yaoyorozu's house. They got to their destination only after a few minutes of walking.

"Holy crap your house is huge!"

"Yes I suppose, really it should be expected that my parents are great heroes after all I did come in on recommendation. Come on in, i'll tell my parents that were studying."

They went in to her mansion where Natsu sat down at a long table waiting for Yaoyorozu's return. She came back with a tray of fresh tea.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, sure thanks. So what do you usually do all day?"

"Well after I come home I usually just train and study. Speaking of which how are you barely passing language it's only been the first week?"

"Shut up Ms.Perfect how come you have an A- in history if you're so good?" She laughed at how easy it was to work him up.

"Right I suppose you have a point, anyways shall we get started?"

"Hell yeah I love a new challenge!"

It had been a few hours after Natsu and Yaoyorozu began studying. It was mid day before Natsu finally began to take his leave.

"Thanks again Yaoyorozu I think you really helped me out."

"Anytime, to be honest if feels nice to help my fellow classmate. I also haven't hung out with anyone from class outside so it was a change of pace, but it was nice. Thank you Natsu."

"Oh your welcome, hey if you really had a fun time we should hang out next week there is that new movie coming out." Yaoyorozu's cheeks grew a little pink.

"I-uh are you asking me out on a date?"

"I guess I am yeah." He took his bag and left for the door "See you tomorrow at school Yaoyorozu!"

"Until next time Natsu goodbye."

Natsu was walking down the street when he caught another familiar scent. He looked down the street to see Asui Tsuyu walking down the street.

"Hey Asui!" He ran down the street and put his arm around her shoulders. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I told you to call me Tsuyu, and what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just leaving from the Yaoyorozu's cause I needed to study. So what are you doing?"

"I was just getting the food for my family I need to cook dinner."

"Woah you know who to cook, that's awesome."

"Wow it doesn't take a lot to impress you huh."

"As long as your strong or can cook you have my most undying respect. You have both skills so you have my respecte times two!"

"That doesn't make sense, but if you want to come over for dinner I don't mind."

"Gee thanks studying really takes a lot of energy out of a man."

"Well I just need to go to the store to get some things, also can you let go of me?"

"Oh sorry about that, anyways what did you think about this first week?"

"Well it was tougher than I thought especially that quirk test, but the second test was actually pretty fun. Speaking of which you and Mavis are pretty powerful huh?"

"Yeah she is really strong that illusion magic is something else. The only downside is the illusion is a lot less powerful if you know that it's just that an ilussion."

"Intresting, alos just so you know people in class are talking about who would win in a fight you or Todoroki."

"Really? To be honest he is the one in the class I want to fight the most."

"That would be one heck of a battle."

They entered the store and Tsuyu bought the stuff needed to cook her family dinner. They walked back talking about their likes and their families before they finally made it back to Tsuyu's house.

"You can just come on in. Hey guys get on over here!" Tsuyu yelled for her siblings. There stood a small girl who also had frog like features whose hair was tied to make two puffy ponytails. There was also another boy who was taller than the previous one. He too had frog like features and short hair that covered his right eye. "These two are my brother and sister. Her name is Satsuki and his name is Samidare. They're 5 and 10 years."

The two looked towards Natsu in somewhat awe. Before the brother spoke up.

"Why is your hair pink?"

"It's not it's salmon."

"What kind of quirk do you have?" Spoke the girl as Tsuyu began her cooking.

"I have a fire type quirk I can output fire from my body and use it for a for special attacks."

"That sounds cool can we see?"

"Um maybe next time I would hate to destroy anything in this neighborhood."

"Are you Tsyuy's friend?"

"Of Course she's an awesome classmate." He gave them his toothy grin.

"Wow Tsuyu has never brought anyone home before expect for that one girl named Habuko." The sister said

"Well then it's nice to meet y'all"

They three sat at the table while the two kept asking questions about Natsu and he would happily answer. She put the food on the table as the four began to chow down. One more so than the rest.

"Wow your friend sure eats a lot." Her brother said before their sister spoke as well.

"And like a monster."

"To be honest I haven't sat with him at lunch at all so this is the first time seeing him eat. It's kinda disgusting."

Natsu heard that and swallowed the food in his mouth. "Sorry I'm just really hungry." He laughed.

They finished their food and Natsu helped Tsuyu with the dishes. After that was done Natsu once again began to take his leave.

"Thanks for the food Tsuyu."

"Anytime Natsu I guess i'll see you at school."

"Yeah Next time the foods on me see ya. Bye Satsuki bye Samidare!"

Natsu left the front door leaving the three siblings alone in the house before the youngest spoke up.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Tsuyu had a blush on her face and answered her sister "Of Course not he is just a friend a good friend."

Natsu was walking to his house after a long weekend of hanging out with his friends when he felt Mavis's magic once again. So he decided to take a detour. Once he got to the forest he saw Mavis standing there with her arua shining bright gold. She looked up at Natsu with what appeared to be a yellow ball in her hands. What was strange however was that the ball seemed to be leaking magic energy.

"Well this saves me the trouble of finding you, how considerate of you Natsu."

"The hell is that?"

"This is my gift from earthland. It was a lot of trouble to get my hands on it so you best be grateful."

"Thanks I guess. Is that my present?"

"The one that will leave you with a scar yes. And before you interrupted me allow me to explain. This is what is known as a lacrima and it contains lighting dragon magic, it gives you dragon slayer magic."

"WHAT! That's bullshit the amount of time Igneel worked me to my bones and trained me like no tomorrow for a magic you can just buy at a store."

"Jeez your loud. Listen this is a powerful Lacrima that will give you the ability of both fire and lightning. It's the only one I could get my hands on and lucky for you fire and lighting sounds like a devisting combo. That being said I won't give you it just yet."

"What why not it's my present right? I mean it's a cheap power up but a power up none the less."

"Fine then allow me to phrase it better. It will be the fruit of your labor not a present. Right now your abilities as a fire dragon slayer are amazing, but they could be better. In order to utilize the full potential of the lacrima since it's not of the same type of magic I want you to be absolutely perfect with your fire abilities."

"I-fine I guess that makes sense."

"Now leave me I shall take my slumber."

"Wait here?" Narsu questioned tilting his head

"Where else I don't have a home here?"

"Well you can come to my house I'm sure mom won't make a big deal."

"No i'm fine honestly i've gotten used to sleeping in the outdoors it gives me a sense of peace. Besides don't you have enough in your harem already." She winked at him

"Oh yeah I forget to ask what's a Harem?"

"You'll understand when you're older. Now begone i'm quite sleepy."

"Alright you short hag i'll be going. Since you don't want to give me my present or an explanation to my question." He walked away while Mavis watched him walk away.

 _"I cannot let the etherious take control of him. No matter what."_

 ** _Meanwhile at a bar in a unknown location_**

A pale skinny man with messy light blue hair was on a stool as he talked to someone on the television.

"So remind me again who are we trying to capture and why." A voice could be heard from the television speaking back to him.

"A boy named Natsu. Remember Shigaraki All Might's death is the top priority. However a group of very powerful villains came to us, and in exchange for their services they want us to capture him."

"Why do they want him so badly it's not like he's gonna stop them from anything they plan to do."

"From what they say his abilities can compete with a pro. Especially when angered. If you can kidnap the boy, the group known as Tartarus will be a Major help in my plans."

"Whatever you say boss."

It was the next day the beginning of the week and class 1-A were standing outside with their superhero suits all waiting for the bus to come and pick them up. All of them were ecstatic all expect for their class rep since he soon would have to face his mortal enemy. Iida ran over to him to explain an idea of his.

"Class rep I don't mean to intrude however I believe I know a solid plan in order to get us loaded on the bus quickly and effectively."

"Urg do what you want Iida."

"Thank you for the responsibility class rep I promise I won't let you down! Now every form two lines so we can load as quickly as possible!"

The bus came and the students lined up only for Iida to sulk in defeat as the bus structure was not as he imagined. Natsu was green sickley as Kendo pulled him on her lap. She got a jealous glare from Yaoyorozu and surprising Tsuyu. Tsuyu decide to take her mind of it be starting a conversation.

"Hey Midoriya."

"Huh yeah Asui or I mean Tsuyu?"

"You know your quirk kinda reminds me of All Might's." Natsu visibly tensed at this while Izuku tried to play play it off.

"I-uh-you think so but um I-" His sturttering came to an end by Kirishima.

"But Tsuyu All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his quirk." Izuku and Natsu exhaled a sigh of relief before Natsu's cheeks puffed green.

"Still though i'm kinda jealous of that quirk of yours it's quite flashy. All I have is this stupid hardening quirk. It's great for knocking teeth out, but it isn't as flashy as your's or Natsu's."

"No your wrong it's an awesome quirk you can definitely go pro with that."

"You think so heh thanks." as Tsuyu continued the conversation

"If you want to talk about flashy and strong though Natsu and Bakugou have both of them checked. Unfortunately though Bakugou is always mad so he won't be as popular as Natsu." This got Bakugou to stand from his seat.

"What did you say you frogger! As if that pink bastard can ever hope to be as cool as I am, look at him he's lying sick on his girlfriends lap what a coward." Kendo felt a blush come up while Natsu now stood straight up pointing at Bakugou

"What was that landmine i'll beat your ass right here right now!" They continued to argue while Tsuyu spoke out.

"Okay maybe they both won't be popular."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY DRAGON BREATH."

"YOU WON'T BE SEEING ANYTHING FOR A MONTH WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU FIREWO-" Natsu immediately laid back down in Kendo's lap as the bus hit a speed bump.

"That's what I thought flame brain."

That's when Denki decided to poke the bull "It's only been a week so it's kinda telling that we all know that Bakugou is the class loudmouth haha."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY! I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND YOU BASTARD!" Yaoyorozu held her hand over her mouth while Uraraka and Mavis were laughing to their heart's content.

"What vulgar language."

"Maybe but it sure is funny to watch."

Finally Aizawa stood up and addressed the class. "Were here."

The class got out and went inside the huge building where it seemed to be bigger on the inside. All around were different areas with different disasters happening. All the while a man in a puffy astronaut suit was standing there.

"Greetings class 1-A and welcome to this training area yours truly had created with different accidents and disasters happening all at once."

A lot of the class were fangirling over the new hero who stood before them.

"Oh my gosh it's the space and resuce hero "No 13"." Izuku said as Uraraka joined in

"He's the hero who specializes in resucing so cool!" Aizawa went to speak with No 13 about All Might's appearance. Natsu clearly over heard them as he found out All Might used up all his Hours from heroing.

"All right class lets begin" Aizawa said, and just as he was about to explain the rules Natsu's nose caught an unfamiliar scent.

"Aizawa sensei someone's here!"

Aizawa was about to tear Natsu a new one for interupting before he felt a strange presence just in front of the water fountain. What appered to be a purple hole appeared from thin air, and out from it came multiple villains. Finally came out Shigaraki and a huge huminode bird creature.

"HUDDLE TOGETHER DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa shouted "NO 13 PROTECT THE STUDENTS. Kids no matter what you do don't move. This is the real deal these are real villains." The whole class with an exception of a few all stood in fear. Shigaraki took a step forward and said something that shocked everyone presenet.

"Greetings heroes before we begin today's massacre can you do me a favor. Please bring me Natus Midoriya." The whole class including the pros tensed at this. They all looked at Natsu whose hood and mask covered and showed his face. "If you don't give him over peacefully then we'll have to take him by force." The whole class turned over their attention back to Shigaraki before they heard Natsu chuckle.

"By force huh?" Natsu lit his hands ablaze "Sounds like fun!"

"NATSU DON'T YOU DARE-" Aizawa shouted before Natsu spoke again.

"Tell me something mystery man why me?"

"Personally I don't care if you die here and now, but there are some very powerful people who want you for themselves."

"Is that a fact? Well then i'll have to kick their ass." Natsu took a step next to Aizawa and No 13

"RIGHT AFTER I KICK YOURS HANDJOB!" The villains began to charge "NOW I'M FIRED UP!"

 ** _MAN THAT TOOK A WHILE HUH. ANYWAYS I JUST WANT TO SAY I'M NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER IT FELT RUSHED AT THE BEGGING WITH NATSU'S HAREM BUILDING. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT NOW I KNOW WHY AUTHORS HERE HAVE SUCH A STRANGE UPLOAD SCHEDULE. UNTIL NEXT TIME._**


	11. Chapter 11 The storm

**_ALL RIGHT BEFORE I BEGIN I WOULD LIKE TO SAY WHO IS IN NATSU'S HAREM SEEING_** ** _AS HOW I'VE BEEN ASKED_**

 ** _1.ITSUKA KENDO_**

 ** _2.IBARA SHIOZAKI_**

 ** _3\. MOMO YOAYOROZU_**

 ** _4.TSUYU ASUI_**

 ** _5.NEJIRE HADO (SO FAR MANGA ONLY)_**

 ** _I'VE ALSO BEEN ASKED ABOUT MAVIS. WHILE I ORIGINALLY DIDN'T PLAN ON IT IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT HER IN THE HAREM I'LL DO IT. NOT GONNA LIE I'VE BEEN CHANGING MY MIND WHILE WRITING THIS STORY RECENTLY. I OWN NOTHING GO SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATUERS OF FAIRY TAIL AND MY HERO I OWN NOTHING PS. I DON'T GET MONEY FROM THIS._**

Chapter 11 The storm

No 13 grabbed Natsu by the shoulder.

"Damn it kid do you really think you could take him on your own?"

"You're damn right I do!" Other students soon tried to talk Natsu out of his rash decision.

"Stop these guys are real villains!"

"I know you're strong, but this is more than a test!"

"Do you have a death wish!?" Soon enough Yaoyorozu stepped up to try and calm Natsu down.

"Natsu do you not remember when we fought against Mavis? You had a strategy you didn't go in blindly."

"You're right I did, but she didn't piss me off like these guys just did!" Aizawa's hair and scarf began to levitate as he jumped towards the villains.

"NO 13 MAKE SURE HE STAYS PUT!"

He reached the ground and dashed towards the first henchmen he saw. He gave him a jump kick to the head and grabbed two more by his scarf before he slammed them into each other.

"Everyone get out of here now!" 13 yelled s everyone ran to the exit Natsu stood his ground and in turn Bakugou and Mavis did as well. "What are you three doing get out of here now!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles before he spoke. "Sorry, but they came here for me and I would hate to disappoint!" Bakugou grunted as he got prepared for battle. "Like hell i'm gonna let flame brain over shadow me."

"I should be the one to apologize." A purple colored mist with yellow eyes soon appeared from thin air in front of the exit. "As we must have confused you. We don't care if you die it is just a secondary objective for us. Our true objective is to put an end to All Might." At this the students became distraught until Bakugou and Kirishima both launched an attacked him only to faze through the mist.

"A valiant but fruitless effort." The mist covered the whole class before Shoji and Iida grabbed a few of their classmates away, and pulled them from the mist. As for the rest of them they were scattered all across the building.

 ** _With Natsu_**

Natsu fell from the portal and to the ground, when he looked around he saw he was in the fire disaster area.

"Hahaha that dumb bastard dug his grave!"

"Please stop using such profound language." Natsu turned to see that he wasn't alone with him was Shiozaki and Ojiro.

"R-right sorry. So you guys are here too?"

"Apparently so." Ojiro answered before a group of villains found their way to them.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

With that Natsu blew down about a quarter of their crew before the others began to back up. Natsu looked over to Shiozaki as she looked like she wasn't enjoying herself as much as he was.

"Damn it must be her quirk she is probably having a hard time around all this fire. I was really going to enjoy myself to." Natsu made a giant leap into the air as his hands lit on fire.

"With the flames of my right hand and the flames of my left! **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME**!"

He cleared a path to the exit as he picked Shiozaki bridal style and ran.

"OJIRO WERE LEAVING COME ON!"

"What I thought you wanted to fight?"

"Stop picking me up like this!" Shiozaki said annoyed.

"I did, but not if it risk my friends lives." They ran tand made at the entrance as Ojiro stopped and turned around. "The hell are you doing?"

"Well you're the one carrying Shiozaki, and I don't want these guys running loose out there. Besides you took out more than half of them I can handle the rest. You want to find your brother right? Well then now's your chance." He wacked away a crook with a slap of his tail, and then jumped towards the buildings.

"Damn bastard taking the spotlight from me!" He reached out side where he put Shiozaki down, and gave her small bottle of water from his bag. He picked up the scent form his brother. He was with Tsuyu and Mineta over the other side of the building. He didn't know where though. He didn't get to think for long as he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Yoohoo hello everyone it's your favorite fairy Mavis speaking!" Everyone was shocked to hear Mavis in their head before Natsu spoke back.

"Mavis the hell you have telepathy mag- or a telepathy quirk?"

"I sure do! Right now i'm with dear ol Todoroki and sweet little Hagakure over at the Land slide area."

"Well right now i'm with Shiozaki and Ojiro over at the fire disaster district. Me and Shiozaki escaped, but Ojiro stayed behind to take care of the other henchmen."

"Oh-I-well i'm with Tsuyu and Mineta at the flood zone district. Kacchan where are you?"

"Stop worrying about me you fucking nerd!"

"Don't worry Midoriya he's with me at the ruins area." Kirishima spoke up

"Yo Natsu it's me Kendo i'm here with Kouda and Tokoyami over at this storm place."

"And I am with Kamanari and Jirou in the mountain area. Right now Denki is trying to get communication over at U.A., but it looks like something or someone is blocking the signal!"

"Which would mean the rest of the class is with 13. Alright then listen Iida as class president I order you to run to the school, and bring some of the pros here."

" What I can't leave you guys, besides didn't you say that you wanted to fight?"

"And I will, but we have no way of telling how many more there are. Also as far as I can tell they have four major threats The purple mist guy, Mr.Handjob, Bird flu, and whoever is cutting the signal must also be cutting of the alarms in here. Which would mean we would have to contact the school physical, and the only fast enough to do that is you Iida."

"But I can't leave you guys by yourselves!"

"Look Iida I remember you saying something about being apart of the gundam family or something, to be honest I had a bad morning that day and couldn't care less about what you said. That's besides the point, my point is you look up to your family line and want nothing more than to live up to your expectation. So do it, right now you're the only one that can save us from this ambush. Today is your time to shine be the hero you were meant to be. I'm Natsu Dragneel Midoriya and I approve this message."

"Damn it, president I won't let you down!" Iida shouted as he ran to the exit as 13 continued to use his quirk on the black mist. He made it out of the building and he ran as fast as he could towards U.A.

 ** _Back with Natsu_**

"Alright! Am I a great leader or what Shiozaki?"

"Yes a very humble leader with a great sense of humor." She said sarcastically as she stood up. "Still thank you that environment really wasn't meant for me."

"Anytime, now all we need to do is figure out what to do next. We should probably go see if anyone needs our help right now. Lets see i'm sure Bakugou and Kirishima are fine they're tough bastards. Most of the class is with 13 so not much we can do one that front. Mavis, Todoroki, and Hagakure are together so nothing to worry about. Which would leave Yaoyorozu, Kendou, and Izuku's group."

"So should we split up and try to help them out?"

"I want nothing more then to go there and help Izuku but."

"But what?"

"The person blocking the communications. He must be close to Kamanari. I feel like he has a dangerous quirk atleast against that group, which would be more powerful than Kamanari, and to fast for Yaoyorozu and Jirou to react to."

"But you want to protect your brother right. From what I hear you are pretty protective of him."

"I-I already lost someone I loved when I was young. Him and my mom are my second family and probably last. I don't want to lose them like my father." He looked at the ground. Shiozaki slowly put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. But what I do know is that he isn't the only one you care about here right?"

"Of Course not I love everyon- most people in this class."

"Well then if we can help everyone here shouldn't that be the better option. Think about it, if we get rid of the electric quirk user than Kamanari can help us contact the staff at U.A. then they can come here and save everyone including Midoriya ."

Natsu let out a sigh as he turned to her. "You're right saving everyone is top priority. I'll go over to Yaoyorozu's group and help them out."

"And i'll go over to Midoriya's group and help out any way I can, I promise." Natsu held his hand out to her. She hesitated for a second before she took it and they shook each others hands.

"Listen whether you can help them or not don't go dying on me."

"And whether or not you can beat everyone here or not, you don't go dying on me." They released each others hand as they ran in opposite directions.

 ** _At the Landslide zone_**

Todoroki looked on with wide eyes as he saw what Natsu could see all those fights ago. Behind Mavis was almost one hundred soldiers in medieval armour standing tall. Being as how she replenished her magic yesterday this was child's play for her. The men tried their hardest to dissipate the illusion but they couldn't do it, her "quirk" was too powerful.

"This is just an illusion it has to!" One of the men shouted.

"Oh I assure you it's real enough to make you sore for weeks."

"You're bluffing there's no way an illusion can actually hurt us."

"You could be right, either i'm lying and this won't leave a scratch, or i'm telling the truth and this will leave you broken on the ground. Go on flip that coin." She said sweatly which gave Hagakure the chills. The men hesitated before some charged at her only for them to clash with her knights. Needles to say they were not ready for such a powerful force. The rest tried to flee, but Todoroki's ice prevented them as he froze the rest that Mavis did not take out. He put his palm against one of the men's faces.

"Now tell us what do you want with Natsu Midoriya."

 ** _Near the entrance_ **

13 was holding off the villain for a good while. However a portal appeared in front and behind of 13. His suit was torn to shreds before he turned off his quirk, and he fell to the ground. Leaving the rest of the students defenseless. The villian squinted at the studnets before he teleported away.

 ** _At the Flood zone_**

Shiozaki arrived there just in time to see Tsuyu holding onto Izuku and Mineta jumping in the air. She saw Izuku flick his finger at the water creating a shock wave and created whirlpool. She saw Mineta throw his usually worthless quirk at the villains and tangled them all together. _"Adopted or not those two brothers really are one in the same heroic reckless, powerful heroes. Guess you had nothing to worry about huh Natsu."_ Shiozaki thought while smiling.

 ** _The Mountain zone_**

Kamanari released his eletric quirk all across the surrounding area, and villians while Yaoyorozu and Jirou were covered by a protective sheet Yaoyorozu had created. As she lifted the sheet her costum was torn to shreds and you could see her breast on full display. Lucky for her Kamanari's quirk usage left him a mindless zombie as he walked around with his thumbs up, giving her time to fix her clothes. Just as they thought they were in the clear. A man appeared from nowhere, got a hold Kamanari, andheld him hostage.

 ** _At the central plaza_**

Men were falling left and right thanks to Aizawa's handiwork. He had finished off the last one before the man in the hand mask rushes at him. Aizawa tried to hit his gut with his elbow but the man caught it and Aizawa's skin began to peel away. He jumped back as to gain some distance only for his head to be grabbed and slammed on the pavement. While this happened four young spectators could do nothing but watch. Izuku's group caught up with Shiozaki before they decided to check on their teacher. There eyes held pure fear and shock.

 ** _Meanwhile at the Mountain zone_**

The two held their hands in the air as the strange man had Kamanari by the throat. He hand his hand light up with electricity before a foot of flames connected with his face as he dropped Kamanari.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!"**

The man stumbled and before he could react Natsu punched at his gut and gave him a uppercut on the jaw knocking him out.

"Natsu!" Yaoyorozu shouted with a bright smile gracing her features. "Thank goodness you came." Jirou ran over to help Kamanari up as Natsu did the same.

"Yeah I figured the one blocking the signal would be around here. Just got lucky I showed up when I did."

"You can say that again."

"Iida is gone by now which means all we can do is wait for the pros to come. Well if you don't want to fight that is."

"What, you still wish to fight?" Jirou looked up to watch the two argue.

"Of course I do, i'm one of their objectives so why shouldn't I fight?"

"You're smarter than this Natsu, that is all the more reason you should hide."

"Like hell I will they went through all this trouble, the least I could do is be a decent host."

"Damn it Natsu why? You overshadow your intelligence for your lust of battle. That will get you killed and leave the people who care about you in pain." Natsu stood there for a second before he looked down, hair shadowing his eyes.

"Leave the ones who care about you in pain huh? I'm sure my father already knew that when he left me defenseless." Yaoyorozu looked at him no longer in anger but with pity.

"Is that why you are doing this, to prove yourself to him, to feel powerful because one time you weren't?" Jirou was completely lost, but she felt it would be awkward to talk right now.

"As if, that bastard left me on the day I needed him the most, and now thanks to him i'm destined to fight a battle i'm not sure I can survive." Both bystanders looked at their normally cheery happy go lucky class president speak about his life in such a way. He raised his head and looked back at her with determination in his eyes.

"If I can't beat one of the big three here than I can't hope to survive against my destined battle."

"Destined battle? Please Natsu you're starting to worry me what are you going on about?" Natsu released Kamanari of his arm, and began to run towards the central plaza.

"I'll leave Kamanari to you two, I promise you can beat and scream at me all you want later!"

"Natsu!" She tried to give chase, but knew it would be fruitless. She looked over to Kamanari and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Damn right i'll beat you later."

 ** _At the central plaza_**

The bird like creature had his hand on Aizawa's head as he laid on the ground. He picked up his arm ready to break it like a twig before a barrage of fire attacks hit him.

 ** _"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"_**

 ** _"TALON!"_**

 **"AND WING ATTACK!"**

Those attacks didn't leave a scratch on the bird creature however it was enough for the thing to let Aizawa go. Aizawa looked up at Natsu.

"Get out of here you damn kid." He grunted softly.

"I look forward to detention teach, but right now you're in no condition to fight." Natsu pulled Aizawa up on his shoulder before he jumped towards the water with the others. The students hiding there all screamed as now the villains knew they were there. He placed Aizawa on the ground in front of them.

"I need you guys to carry him back with the others the mist guy is gone from the entrance, and everyone there is safe. Don't worry about those two i'll hold them off. Well looks like three now." He said as the purple mist came back with the other three before the msit spoke.

"Shigaraki why are you just standing there?"

"Don't worry Kurogiri, that boy will pay soon enough he dared to lay hands on my Nomu."

"So nice to have a name with the faceless." Natsu said as the four got up from the water and picked up their teacher.

"No put me down you five need to get out of here."

"Relax Sensi I got this, it's my job as class pres. Besides a certain number one hero is on his way right now." All five looked shocked before Shiozaki asked him.

"What how do you know?"

"Don't you remember our second day at U.A, and how Natsu found where All Might was. Trust me he has a sense of smell to put wild animals to shame." Izuku stated almost proudly. He looked back at his brother. "Natsu no matter what you do please be careful."

"I will now sho, sho the party is just about to begin no kids allowed." Natsu cracked his knuckles as Izuku released a sigh.

"Come on guys let's go with the others." The four walked away from the villians and Natsu with Aizawa in their hands. He struggled as if to try and break free, but Natsu was right he could barely break free from his students grasp much less fight against pro villains. Natsu looked towards the Nomu as he took off his hood and face mask while he lit his hands up.

Shigaraki was the first to speak. "Nomu we'll capture him, and if what he says is true then we will also kill All Might once he gets here." The Nomu screeched as he ran towards Natsu in lighting speed punching him in the stomach. Natsu flew back before he quickly got back up again.

"Good job that actually hurt."

They rushed towards each other as Natsu released a barrage of punches.

 **"FLAME LOTUS FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!"**

The Nomu wasn't fazed, but he was pushed back to the surprise of the onlookers.

"Looks like my basic attacks won't work. Time to bring out the big guns. Hahaha I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

 ** _Meanwhile_**

The four were walking up with Aizawa before Izuku had Shiozaki take his place.

"All right. I'm guessing you want to watch your brother." Izuku shook his head before he looked to his clenched fist.

"As stupid as it sounds I need to be there to protect him. I know he is stronger than I am, but still there are three of them he's taking on that Nomu thing, and i'm sure if I hit that Shigaraki guy it'll be enough to even the odds."

Izuku ran off without further explanation leaving Mineta and Aizawa stunned, but leaving Tsuyu and Shiozaki chuckling.

"Those two really love each other huh Tsuyu ?"

"You can say that again." They all had a feeling of worry, but with the two powerful brothers there and soon All Might even Aizawa felt a sense of ease during this nightmarish day.

 ** _"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME"_**

The Nomu was pushed back before dust covered him. When it cleared he looked around for Natsu only to find him in the air.

 ** _"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN"_**

He launched head first into the Nomu's chest blowing him into the ground. He jumped back to gain some distance while the Nomu slowly got up. Shigaraki placed one finger on his throat as he began to scratch at it.

"So this is the one they want. He is far more trouble than he's worth in my opinion."

"Enough games Shigaraki I shall capture him now." Kurogiri stated only for Izuku to show up. The two looked towards him as they both released an irritated grunt.

 _"I'm scared that much is true."_ Izuku thought to himself as his legs were shaking _"but it will be like I always wanted it to be. I'll fight be his side, not seeking shelter behind him anymore."_ Izuku got into his fighting stance making sure to keep distance between Natsu's fight, but also being close enough to pose a threat to the other two.

"Kurogiri I don't suppose you know what his quirk is?"

"No, what I do know is that he is the brother of Natsu, so he most likely has a quirk or remarkable power." Kurogiri released a grunt at his current predicament. He was planning on attacking Natsu, but his brother showing up with an unknown quirk posed a risk. He didn't feel safe taking action now. _"How cowardly to be acting like this because of children."_ He thought.

"Relax Kurogiri the Nomu will break him then, we can break his brother. For now allow him to watch his brother fall." The two looked back at the battle not daring to take action. Soon enough Izuku did the same.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"**

Natsu attacked the top of its head causing it to look down. It looked straight back up as Natsu placed a hand at its chest and gripped it.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S GRIP STRIKE!"**

The Nomu was blasted ten feet back as Natsu released a blast at point black range it had no time to rest as Natsu grabbed a hold of it again.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"**

Once again it was sent flying this time towards the wall. It ran towards Natsu and grabbed his face as it began slamming him on the ground over and over.

 **"FIRE GRABION'S ROAB!"**

He mumbled with the hand over his face. The Nomu released him as it grabbed Natsu arm and began to toss him on the ground like a rag doll.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S GRIP STRIKE!"**

He fire point blank at it as the creature finally let go of his arm, and he jumped back gaining distance. His suit was torn exposing some skin and his forehead leaking blood as well as from his mouth.

"All right i'll give you that one you are pretty powerful. However you're just an overgrown bird, but I was raised to slay dragons!"

 ** _Meanwhile_**

The four made it to that others as they explained what had happened. Yaoyoruzu's group was also there as well as Ojirou. While Uraraka and Ashido were taking care of 13 and Tsuyu and mineta of Aizawa, the rest were looking down at the battle taking place. They couldn't help but be at awe at what they were seeing. However both Shiozaki and Yaoyorozu both shared the same thoughts.

 _"Don't lose you damned moron, please."_

 ** _With Natsu_**

He coughed up blood, that Nomu did a lot more damaged then he cared to admit. He clenched his fist and looked up at the Nomu.

"All right you brain dead twitter bird i'll show you what happens when you piss of a son of a dragon!"

Natsu moved his hands in a circular motion before slammed his fist together as the Nomu charged at him. Then out of nowhere to everybody's watching shock a small dragon made of flames covered Natsu's entire body.

 **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART FLAME LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"**

Pure fire covered everything in front of him including the Nomu. He only narrowly missed Shigaraki and Kurogiri. Everyone watching eyes had widened when they saw Natsu's devastating attack, especially the villains and Aizawa. When the dust settled they saw the Nomu with his entire right torso and arm missing as well as his left leg. The creature screeched as it crawled about. This time Shigaraki was scratching his entire neck with his both his hands.

"No no no no no. This- he was meant to kill All Might, and yet some child got the better of it. No no no no no no! I'll kill you both!" He and Kurogiri rushed towards Natsu trying to get a hold of him.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROARING BATH!"**

Natsu's entire body became covered by flames as they jumped back seeing as how they could no longer touch him. Meanwhile the Nomu begum regenerating from the awful burn marks he had received, as it screeched in pain.

"So you can regenerate that's neat. It wouldn't have saved you just for the record, but i'm done for now."

"Wait your done?" Izuku questioned before Natsu gave him his toothy grin.

"Of course the main event has arrived."

As he said that the entrance to the gate burst open as the students looked to see who it was. It was none other than All Might himself.

"Have no more fear. FOR I AM HERE!" All Might shouted as he ripped his tie.

"Oh man someone is pissed he isn't even smiling." Said Natsu quite amused

All Might looked at Aizawa who besides a torn up elbow and an injured forehead he looked to be alright. Well atleast nothing life threatening.

"I'm sorry I arrived so late, Aizawa."

"Whatever you're here now that is all that matters. Besides it looks like they've caught their second wind." Aizawa was correct as many henchmen got up to get a look at All Might.

"Oh man it's really him he's much more scary in person."

"Shut up this is our chance to take dow-ARGH!" The henchmen were all taken down in an instant. All Might walked up towards Natsu and Izuku as the Nomu was finally done regenerating.

"Greeting Midoriya brothers I apologize for arriving so late."

"All Might you're here." Izuku said voice filled with relive, while Natsu added much more sarcastically.

"You're fine, but I have permission to arrive to school late everyday now without getting any of your crap."

"Hahahaha good Young Natsu you know how to have a laugh even in the face of danger. I take it you two held them off?"

"Oh I didn't do much it was all Natsu."

"What you don't give yourself enough credit Deku, you were able to hold those two douches off by just standing there. While I could've taken all three of them all no problem because i'm just that awesome you saved me from a world of pain thanks Deku. And congrats, your mere presence can fend off creeps who wanted to kill All Might that's impressive." Izuku blushed and and stuttered at his brothers words. Although his actions didn't say it, he was happy to receive such praise from his brother, someone he idolized even more than All Might. It was then that All Might began to take his first step to the battle with Nomu.

"Damn you all you think you can defeat the League of Villains!"

"League of Villains what a stupid name come on you can do better than that, or maybe not your ace was defeated by a first year in highschool after all." Natsu taunted "By the way All Might! That bird thing can take a hit be sure not to hold back!"

"Of course I will!" He shouted as he launched his fist and Nomu did the same. Their fist collided and the Nomu was sent a little back. The Nomu tired to punch at him again, but was to slow as All Might punched at his beak cracking it.

"No no no No No NO NO NO! It's weak and exhausted now. This wasn't supposed to happen they cheated all of them. They didn't stay put and let the adults talk. NO NO NO NO NO!" Shigaraki was saying psychotically as he scraped at his roughneck.

"Shigaraki we can't win lets retreat now!"

"Yes fine do it!"

Just as mist began to cover them and Nomu Bakugou came from nowhere and got a hold of Kurogiri's neck piece.

"Round two douchebag!" Bakugou shouted as he held his neck piece on the ground. Just then Kirishima, Todoroki, and Mavis all arrived there.

"Ohh looks like a party!" Said Mavis as her usual cheery self.

"Sorry Mavis, but the party is about to be over." Natsu said

"Aww man I was just getting ready to kick some tushies to."

The Nomu charged at Bakugou, however it was much slower then before so much so that Bakugou had time to dodge it by himself.

 **"TEXAS SMASH!"**

All Might punched at the Nomu sending it towards the fountain. It got up and charged again it threw a punch only for All Might to take a hold and toss it on the ground.

 **"DETROIT SMASH!"**

All Might hit it square in the face breaking it's lower beak and breaking the ground around all around the plaza. At Last the Nomu was knocked out.

"Were leaving now!" Kurogiri shouted, but right before they could two gunshots hit Shigaraki in both legs as he fell.

"TENYA IIDA REPORTING FOR DUTY CLASS PRESIDENT!" Iida shouted as he was surrounded by many pros.

"Damn you all to hell!" Shigaraki shouted at All Might tried to jump on them, however they vanished just in the knick of time.

"Damn they break in all fancy like that and we just let them go."

"Welp gotta go kiddies!" All Might shouted as he ran away, because his time was running out.

"Now that that's over I realize how much pain i'm in." Natsu said cheerfully.

 ** _One hour later._**

The pros had taken care of the rest of the criminals while the police took the Nomu into custody. The students all lined up outside as the chief was counting heads.

"...twenty one…..twenty two…..twenty three, looks like they're all here. No serious injuries either."

"What about 13 and Aizawa sensei?" Uraraka spoke up

"13 received some bad lacerations, but he's in stable condition. Aizawa has a skinned elbow small skull fracture luckily nothing Recovery Girl can't fix."

"And Natsu?" All of Kendo, Tsuyu, Yaoyorozu, shiozaki, Mavis, and Izuku all asked. The chiefs sweat dropped to see all their concerned faces.

"Someone's popular" he said quietly "Natsu was hurt more than he let on broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, and a definite conclusion. Once again something Recovery Girl cam fix with little issues, except the conclusion." The whole class with the exception of Bakugou released a sigh of relief. After that all the students were driven home. Soon Natsu was returned home as well. After hell on earth with the escort officer he had finally reached his house and entered to see his mother crying face "OH MY SWEET BABY COME HERE!" Natsu's head rang with a headache as the conclusion made his sensitive ears that much more painful. "This is gonna be a long night." He thought to himself.

 ** _FINALLY DONE WITH THE FIRST SEASON IT WAS HONESTLY PRETTY HARD TO DECIDE THE POWER SCALEING FOR THIS. AT FIRST I HAD PLANNED ON NATSU GETTING DEVASTATED BY THE NOMU BUT THEN I DECIDED AGAINST IT. ALSO THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A BATTLE HOPEFULLY I DIDN'T BORE YALL TO MUCH. USUALLY I JUST SKIP THE FIGHTING IN A FANFIC ANYWAYS SO THAT MIGHT HAVE HURT ME A LITTLE. SO NEXT TIME I'LL BE DOING THE SPORTS FESTIVAL I'M LOWKEY HYPED._**


	12. Chapter 12 Preparations

**_WOW ALRIGHT LET ME EXPLAIN. THE LAST TWO WEEKS I HAD EXAMS. SO THE FIRST WEEK STUDIED WHILE THE SECOND WEEK I TOOK THEM. I WOULD HAVE HAD IT DONE ON THE WEEKEND, BUT WITH MY LUCK THE INTERNET WAS GONE THE ENTIRE WEEKEND SO THAT WAS FUN. ALSO BEFORE WE GET STARTED I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING. RECENTLY I HAVE GOTTEN A COUPLE REQUEST ABOUT ADDING TO THE HAREM. I ASKED THIS BEFORE, BUT VERY FEW PEOPLE WERE READING MY STORY THEN. SO ONE LAST TIME IF YOU WANT TO ADD ANYONE TO THE HAREM JUST SAY THEM IN THE REVIEW. WITH THAT OUT OF THEY WAY LET'S BEGIN._** ** _GO SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATORS OF FAIRY TAIL AND MY HERO PS. I DON'T GET MONEY FROM THIS._**

Chapter 12 Preparations

In a lowly bar a sudden portal appeared from thin air, and it spat out the man known as Shigaraki. He laid on the ground bleeding from his legs as he looked towards a television.

"Nomu, the Nomu, my Nomu was done in by a child who can't even drive yet. How the hell was that failure suppose to take down All Might?"

"Shigaraki what happened?" The voice from the television asked.

"That child you told us to capture he was more powerful than those bastards told us. He immobilized the Nomu by himself! Let those bastards at Tartarus capture him themselves."

"I see they told me he was powerful, but I had no idea how much, perhaps he is the one All Might choosen to succeed him. It matters not they decided to help our cause anyways. I'm sure they'll capture him one way or the other."

"Before then i'll make him suffer sensei, for humiliating me."

"Well then capture him before they do, goodbye for now."

 ** _Meanwhile in Unknown castle_**

"How could a group of grown men fail to capture one human boy." A half bird Half woman like creature stated. She wore quite revealing clothing and a cape all dawned in purple. Her head was adorned with an intricate helmet, this covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing-like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face.

"It's quite alright Kyoka, after all this is our master we are talking about." A tall, lean, young man spoke with a smirk. Often seen wearing a smirk. His dark purple hair was long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscure his dark, slanted eyes.

"Forgive me lord Mard Geer, but that boy is not our leader, rather the being inside of him. He is nothing more than a vessel. "The man known as Mard geer gave her a chuckle which slightly annoyed her.

"Our lord Zeref came to us demanding we awaken the etherious inside of him, which is none other than our true leader E.N.D. If what Zeref said is true than reviving our master will be much more easier than we anticipated."

"Then why agree to the deal with the humans?"

"You fool, we will dispose of them once we have E.N.D on our side. Besides I want to know how powerful the vessel is." Kyoka seemed more at ease with this.

"Very well, who shall we send to capture the boy?"

"Send Franmalth, he should be more than enough."

"Right away sir."

"No, not quite yet I heard of a competition that holds those students at that disgusting learning center. It pits them against one another to see who is the most powerful. I'd like to study this boy a little while longer. After all we don't have the luxury of revival here without Lamy, and we cannot go back to earthland without magic. We need to play it safe our only option is to awaken E.N.D, and be able to reunite with Zeref once more."

She released and exasperated sigh. "Very well if that is what you desire."

 ** _At U.A_**

It had been two days since the attack at the U.S.J. Currently the whole class with the expectation of a Bakugou and Iida was bombarding Natsu with question at his desk about his fight with the Nomu. Iida ran to the front of the class to express his displeasure.

"Class president should you not be telling everyone to get to their seat this instance, class is about to start!"

"Shut up Iida no shouting in class!" Natsu retalited back. Before Iida could repone the door flew open showing Aizawa with cast, and a little bandages on his forehead.

"Welcome back Aizawa sensei!" The class shouted.

"I'm surprised you all showed up. I was sure a few would use what had happened as an excuse to not show up. Speaking of which Natsu don't you have a major concussion."

"Not if I don't think about it. Then it's only a minor."

"Either way I would tear you a new one right now if we had time for it. You know, your reckless actions that could've put those in here in danger for your simple longing for battle."

"I thought you said we didn't have time." Natsu grumbled as he looked away.

"That said you've shown that your raw power alone is enough to take on even the toughest of baddies. So then if we could turn down your excitement for battle down a few notches you'll be a great in no time." Natsu looked down as he had a small blush. Honestly he still wasn't use to getting sincere compliments from any of his teachers.

"However we'll push that at a later date, because now it's time for the annual sports festival." With those words alone the class whipped into a frenzy

 ** _In the U.A conference room_**

The staff was currently with the chief of police was currently discussing about what happened days ago. The principal Nezu introduced the chief.

"Greetings chief Tsukauchi please tell us you bring good news."

"I'll keep it brief, we ran test and looked through files for these Shigaraki and Kurogiri men as well as their quirks. Long story short they're nowhere to be found in the system."

"So we have nothing to go on besides the holes in his legs that will eventually heal up." One teacher spoke. All Might seemed distressed before he asked Tsukauchi.

"What about Natsu Midoriya, did you atleast find out their interest in him?"

"No we haven't, nor were we able to even get a clue on these 'powerful people' who wanted him as Shigaraki stated." The teaches seemed even more stressed out knowing that a powerful group of powerful villains was after one of their students. "Speaking of Midoriya, the creature he and All Might were able to defeat seems to be almost brain dead. He responds to all police commands without resistance. Also it seems that the rest of the henchmen for some reason have an undying respect for shigaraki. Some of those men have been known for ratting out crooks for shortened sentences, however when it comes to him they won't give us even the smallest clue. Not out of fear, but an unwavering loyalty."

 ** _In class 1-A_**

Natsu raised his hand as he questioned about the festival. "Are we sure that we want to hold this festivale thing right after an attack. Not that i'm not up for round two i'm just wondering."

"Well don't hold your breath, the school doing this is sending a message. They aren't cowering from this league of villains, but this year they'll also be beefing up security."

"The sports festival, that means a whole ton of scouts are gonna be watching us!" Kendo said stars in her eyes.

The class began talking about their plans for the festival as Aizawa spoke out.

"Remember this is your chance to make an impression on the big dogs. Lots of heroes will be watching and taking note of who to put under their wing. This is a once a year moment for a total of three chances take this seriously."

 ** _Lunch time_**

Class 1-A walked out of class with all high spirits.

"Man the tensions are reaching new heights I can't wait!"

"If we can impress a pro that'll be a giant step forward."

Natsu and the gang made their way to the lunch room before Izuku asked Uraraka a question. Which she answered. Her friends looked at her strangely for her answer.

"So you want to be a hero for the money?"

"Y-yeah I know it's not as noble as your's or Iida's, but still."

"No it's a decent reasons to want to be a hero reasons to be a hero." Iida tries to reassure her as well as Yaoyorozu.

"To be honest with you guys my father owns a construction company, and we haven't been doing well as of late. I want money so I can support my parents the way they supported me all these years." Everyone stayed silent at the reason why she wanted to be a hero. However having eight eyes glued to her was more than a little nerve racking. "I-uh speaking of, Natsu you might be the most strongest here, and we still don't know why you want to be a hero."

The eyes formally on Uraraka now looked to Natsu. Not even Izuku really knew why his brother wants to go pro. Natsu rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Well saving people is cool and all, but." He paused "The real reason I wanna be a hero is so I can fight really strong bad guys." Everyone wad dumbfounded at his answer before Mavis began laughing.

"Is that really why?" Mavis asked through her chuckles.

"Y-yeah what about it?"

"Oh nothing it's just not very heroic for a hero." Mavis said wiping away a tear.

"Yeah well, if I can't take out pro villains like them how can I take on _him_?" Natsu said emphasizing the "him". Everyone snapped out of their dumb shock and looked between Natsu and Mavis as they stared at each other. Before anyone could ask All Might suddenly appeared from the other hall.

"Midoriya my boy care to eat lunch with me." He looked before he corrected himself

"I mean Izuku Midoriya, not to say that I don't like you Natsu you see it's just-"

"I get just call me Natsu from now on. It'll be less confusing." Natsu smiled. Izuku walked with All Might while the rest of the group walked with Natsu down to lunch. When they made it to the lunch line they picked up another conversation.

"Say Natsu," Uraraka said "what's up with you two morons. Honestly, you two didn't hesitate to fight against the guys who said they could bring down All Might."

"Well it's like I said I want to fight strong foes, as for Deku he's just All Might's illegitimate love child." The whole group excluding Mavis stared in shock while Todoroki overheard Natsu's comment. "That's a joke." They all smiled wirily while Tsuyu added.

"It's like I said on the bus Midoriya and All Might do have similar quirks. So I guess it would make sense for All Might to take an interest in him."

 ** _Meanwhile with Izuku_**

Izuku and All Might sat alone together in his office. As All Might told Izuku his new time limit for his quirk.

"Two and a half hours?"

"Yeah, I could still make it to three if I really push it, but anyways don't feel bad. If it wasn't for you and your brother then who knows how much my time would have went down."

"Y-yeah. Honestly I didn't do much, and I doubt Natsu wanted to be the hero of the day that day. I'm pretty sure he just wanted to fight."

"I see anyways that's not important right now. Let's talk about what is, the sports festival is coming up, and as it stands you still can't control one for all."

"Yeah i'm trying really hard though I promise. It's just still hard right now." Izuku said as he looked down to his clenched fist.

"Relax I get it. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to work even harder than before alright." Izuku looked back at All Might confused. "Listen kid what happened over at U.S.J was a wakeup call. I can't be the symbol of peace forever, and now I can't even do it for long. But it'll be fine, because I chose you to be my successor you will be the one who will become the new symbol of peace. You Izuku Midoriya will become the next number one hero, and you will shout that at the top of your lungs! Tell them you have finally arrived."

"Tell them I have arrived?" Izuku questioned.

"Yes exactly. Look I understand if it's too much. You're still young I get that. However promise me one thing. Remember what you said to me on that rooftop. How you denied failure even from the person you aspired to be. How you didn't want to be your brother's burden." Izuku looked up to him with determination.

"Yes sir."

 ** _After school_**

Class 1-A were going up to leave after a tiresome day of school when, they found their door surrounded by students of the school. Most of the students felt a little uneasy by all the attention

"Why the hell is all the kids in front of our class!?" Mineta screamed before Bakugou walked up and answered his question.

"They're checking out their biggest competitor for the Sports Festival dumbass." He slouched as he walked to the exit.

"Out of the way you sorry mob. Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but i'll kick all of your asses whether you study me or not. Nothing you can do about it." The whole class freaked out at Bakugou's statement as the mob began to get more violent.

"H-hey Natsu you're class pres shouldn't you do something?" Asked Izuku while rapidly chewing his fingernails.

"Don't worry Deku i'll handle this." Natsu stated confidently as he walked up to the mob of students. "Sorry guys don't listen to a word he said he doesn't mean it." Both the class and the mob seemed to calm down until- "Because i'll be the one to kick your asses!" Natsu declared proudly. Most of the class facepalmed at their president declaration. Natsu laughed proudly until Kendo bonked him on the head leaving a large bump.

"Man are all the kids in heroics as arrogant as these assholes?" Bakugou and Natsu felt a tick mark on their head. "Because if so color me disappointed." A strange, average sized, stoic kid, with messy purple hair spoke as he walked up to the door. "Here we are, humble kids who weren't luckily enough to make it into heroics so we had to settle for support and other departments. Such a shame. Still this sports festival will lighten things up a bit considering if one of us does well enough, they'll be able to take one of your spots." Most the class was stunned at this. "I say it's about time we pull y'all off your high horses. It'll be fun watching you confident villain punching bags fall behind us and weep. Consider this war to all of you idiots." Again most students were stunned by this boy's words, until Natsu declared war right back.

"OH YEAH! You wanna act tough guy fine, but don't bait if you're not strong enough to get bit. I'll have the time of my life showing you how much bigger your forehead is than you future as a hero!" This time it was Yaoyorozu was the one who bonked Natsu as Mavis chuckled. Next a loud, silver spiky haired kid with strange eyebrows and eyelashes rose through the mob.

"SO YOU'RE THE GUY WHO SUPPOSEDLY KEPT THE VILLAINS RUNNING SCARED!" The mob died down a little at this. Word traveled around fast and the story of Natsu's battle spread throughout the school like wildfire. The mob began to mumble as they realized he was the one they heard about in the school spread story, and Natsu felt very proud in that moment.

"If that's the case then I look forward to beating you." He shouted as Natsu smirked.

"Ah yes a new challenger approaches. Very well I'll take you all on."

"Come on Natsu your making them mad at us!" Izuku shooted hoping to reason with his brother.

"Good the more mad people are the better they fight. Let me say this right now for everyone to hear. I don't care about getting recognized or even going pro, all i'm after is someone to challenge me, push me beyond my limits, and show me i'm worth the power that was given to me!" Natsu said proudly, and for some reason much of the students there felt a pulse of inspiration; especially Izuku. After the mob cleared the students went home, ready to train for the sports festival.

 ** _At the Midoriya house_**

The Midoriya family was eating dinner when they heard on knock on the door, Inko went to see who it was before she called Natsu over. He left the table to see Mavis standing there on her long usal dress. Inko couldn't help but feel a little concerned after all the girl who asked Natsu on a date looked nothing like this, at least not how Natsu described her. All she could do is hope her son won't go around the school known as the heartbreaking player.

"Hey Mavis what's up?"

"Just letting you know that i'll be heading back to Earth land soon."

"But it's the middle of the week."

"So, i'll just say I was sick besides there is this new move I really want to learn and I can only do it over there."

"New move huh, tell me."

"It's a surprise, anyways I have the lighting lacrima. You seemed to have mastered your fire already, and I promised to give it to you after." She said as Natsu thought about her words for a minute.

"No."

"N-no what do you mean no!"

"I mean-" He rubbed the back of his head. "It's just that the sports festival is coming up soon, and everyone is using the powers they mastered to try and win even my brother. I can't take the lighting at least not yet. Not after everyone worked so hard, which is why I want to win with my own power." He said not looking at Mavis. She released a sigh and slouched over.

"Do you know the trouble I went through to get this?"

"Sorry." Natsu spoke as she released another sigh.

"You're lucky I like you." She lightly punched his chest "Alright you better win it then. We have two weeks not counting this one right. Well that would give me nine days to figure out how to cast the spell before then. That'll be more than enough time. Alrighty then i'll be taking my leave." She turned around before Natsu called out to her.

"Wait Mavis."

"Yeah?"

"How is Earth land?" He asked trying to ease his way into the real question.

"Well the last time I visited it Fiore was building from Acnologia's attacks, but they'll survive."

"So why are you still here?" Mavis looked at him strange before he corrected himself. "N-NO IT'S NOT LIKE!" He shaked his hands at her. "It's just if Acnologia isn't attacking why do you need me?" Mavis remined with her confused face before she smiled cutely at him.

"Well what happened if he attacks again?"

"Aren't there other dragon slayers? Why do you spend so much time helping me?"

"Well there are four other regular dragon slayers. Three of which are quite young while the other one is sort of a big meanie. As for the ones who use the lacrima, two of them are pretty bad guys. As for the other i'm sure he worships Zeref. So the best option is you." She stated cheerfully.

"So i'm just the best option huh." He stated a little disheartened. She stared at him before she ,walked back up ,stood on her tippeytoes and ,flick his head.

"Aww what a cutie, acting all self conscious. Well if it makes you feel better I was going to choose a girl named Wendy she had potential. I was sure you would be even worse than all of them. However I saw that it wasn't the case. You care a great deal about the people you love and even those you dislike, and you would do anything for them. So I choose to stay, because of you." She smiled as she looked up towards him. "You say you want to fight, you're always picking fights because you're scared. Scared of having to fight Zeref and Acnologia one day."

"Shut up! I'm not scared of them." He shouted as he took offense to Mavis's statement.

"Of Course you're not and you shouldn't be, because i'll be fighting beside you all the way I promise." She said as Natsu looked at her green round eyes with her shining golden hair. Natsu blushed as he look to the side quickly.

"Whatever." He paused "Thank you Mavis."

"Anytime now it's time for me to go. See ya next week!" She shouted as she ran off. Natsu watched her walk in the direction of the forest she vanished into last time before he went inside. And just like that two weeks pass like a blink of an eye. Although Natsu had noticed that Kendo and Yaoyorozu began an unspoken rivialy. They would compete against each other in what seemed like almost meaniless battles. It seemed to happen especially a lot when he was around. They would compete on who was faster, smarter, and overall more interesting. They would never do a full on fight though. While most of the class seemed to understand how this rivialy came about, Natsu just couldn't wrap his head around it. He fingered it was just because they had powerful quirks, but most of the class branded him clueless for not knowing the real reason. His fame also spread around the school as more and more stories came out about him. Some exaggerated a lot just straight made up, but never the less he gained a fierce reputation across the school. Mavis was also getting closer and closer to mastering her new spell, but it would still take some time.

Then finally the day of the festival. Most students were nervous and scared about this while those like Natsu couldn't be more excited. And just like the school said there were pro heroes walking around the area making sure everything was safe. While the press was outside of the school making trying their best to interview anyone they could. As for class 1-A they were in their own waiting room readying themselves for the event soon to take place. The students were having random side conversation while Natsu sat with Kendo, Yaoyorozu, and Mavis. However Kendo and Yaoyorozu were sitting a little too close to br called normal.

"So Natsu how do you think you'll do?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Well I just hope I can make it to the fighting round. That's all I really care about." Natsu grinned happily before Kendo suddenly took his arm and placed it between her breast.

"Oh i'm sure you'll do amazing Natsuuuuu~" She cooed as Natsu laughed embarrassed with a small hint of pink on his cheeks.

"W-what how vulgar!" Yaoyorozu said almost offended as Kendo stuck her tongue out.

"I'm just using my feminine wiles to get ahead. It's a shame you won't I mean you are quite mature for your age." She teased as while Yaoyorozu blushed and put her arms over her chest while Mavis laughed.

"P-pervert you're just as bad as Mineta." Meanwhile Mineta and Kaminari looked on with jealousy. Izuku looked over at his brother and smiled. He became calmer seeing his brother and his friends fool around. Although it was a little strange having girls fight over a boy, and him be totally oblivious to it. Everyone was brought out of their carefree mood when Todoroki walked up to Izuku and spoke.

"Midoriya." The whole class shifted their attention.

"Oh y-yeah?"

"I think it's clear I far out class you." Natsu now sat up straight as the girls around payed attention too.

"Well yeah." Izuku said not evening trying to deny it.

"Yet you managed to get All Might's attention on you." Natsu and Izuku slightly fitted as he continued.

"I don't care about your relationship to him, but know this I will beat you." It was silent for a few seconds before Natsu spoke up.

"Hey what the hell man!?" He shouted at him furious.

"I didn't come here to make friends Natsu I came here to be the best."

"I don't give a damn what you're here for. What I do care about though is you declared war on my brother and not on me!" The class was dumbfounded at Natsu's response while Todoroki kept his composure. "Come on man, you're the one I wanted to fight the most so if you want to declare war on anyone declar-"

"I don't care about you." Todoroki interrupted. Natsu slowly sat down slightly defeated. He had a blank face before he placed his head on Yaoyorozu's shoulder with broken pride. She pat at his head while sticking her tounge out at Kendo.

"Fine then." The class shifted focus again on Izuku as he responded. "Yes it's clear you could beat me, but I won't just give up because of it. I'll fight with my power too!" As Natsu rested on Yaoyorozu's shoulder he smirked. His brother was growing up. After that the class walked out and headed towards the entrance of the stadium. Once they got their they were amazed at how many people were there. Natsu smirked at this and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm all fired up!"


	13. Chapter 13 Obstacle Race

**_I SUCK I KNOW, BUT IN MY DEFENSIVE I AM A VERY LAZY GUY. DON'T WORRY THOUGHT I STILL WISH TO CONTINUE THE STORY. ALTHOUGH TRACK SEASON IS STARTING UP SOON SO THAT'S PROBABLY GOOD NEWS FOR THIS STORY SINCE I HAVE TO STAY THERE FOR THE WHOLE DAMN DAY. AMYWAYS I'M STILL TAKING REQUEST FOR HAREM MEMBERS. I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THIS, BUT MAVIS IS STILL IN THE HAREM. I ALSO ADDED JIROU, BUT I NEED TO WORK HER IN FOR A LITTLE WHILE. ANYWHO I'M NOW DONE WITH MY RAMBLING._** ** _GO SUPPORT THE OG CREATORS OF FAIRY TAIL AND MY HERO. PS. I DON'T GET PAID FOR THIS. IF I DID THESE WOULD COME A LOT FASTER._**

 **Chapter 13 Obstacle Race**

There they stood in front of thousands of people in one stadium, they were all awestruck. Natsu could hear Present Mic speaking, but he couldn't care less about what he is saying. Natsu couldn't wait until the fighting started, and soon enough the all the students were gathered in the middle of the stadium. The students were gathered around a stage with a giant monitor behind. There stood the pro hero Midnight, who would be the referee for the tournament.

"Now, now fair play everyone!" Midnight gleeded as she waved a whip around. Many male students began to oogle her before she flicked her whip again. "SILENCE!" It seemed to calm the students down enough "Now then if the player representative Natsu Midoriya would like to step forward." Many students from 1-A seemed shocked at this.

"What Natsu's our player rep, Deku did you know about this!" Uraraka pestered Izuku. Izuku was rather calm, since he did already know about this.

"Of Course, he did score first in the entrance exam." He stated proudly. Natsu walked quickly to the stage, he was ready to start the competition. Natsu made his way to the mic, wearing the uniform everyone else was. The only thing setting him apart was his father's scarf he wore everywhere. He had filled out the paper to wear it: since it gave him no actual advantage, and because of his actions at the U.S.J they gave him this courtesy. The stadium grew quiet as they waited for his words. Natsu gave his trademark toothy grin that made the few girls that crushed on him blush.

"Hey everyone, you guys can call me Natsu! All I can say is good luck to everyone competing: I know that for those of you not in heroics this is probably a hassle, but that just means you should try even harder. My father use to tell me that when someone who's stronger than you backs you into a corner embrace it. Embrace it because that is when your true strength comes out, and when you fight your hardest. So, do it fight your hardest cause I know I will. Hopefully some of us can make some new friends too. Now time to go beyond PLUS ULTRA STYLE!" The stadium burst into a roar of cheers and applause after his speech. He walked off stage to the group of his friends. They all congratulated him on being the representative as well as his speech.

"Just as suspected from our class president, excitable, cheery, and polite. I'm proud to have you as class rep." Iida cried out. Before Natsu could reply Midnight began her next set of instructions.

"Alright students with that optimistic speech out of the way let's begin! The monitor behind me will decide what our first test will be and it'ss~" The screen rapidly switched through categories before finally stopping on "Obstacle race!" Just then one of the many gates across the wall opened. All the students made their way to the gate as they got ready to race their hearts out. They could hear Midnight's voice telling them to get ready.

"On your mark!" The students began to lower their bodies ready to sprint.

"Get set!" Natsu could already see where this was going _. "This many students in a crowded tunnel trying to get through. Ha this to easy."_ He thought

"GO!" The students all began to ran through the tunnel just like Natsu thought. He blew his fire from his mouth to the ground, once in the air he quickly turned around mid air and blew another roar. He could see Todoroki in first place turning the ground behind him into ice. Natsu landed on the ground melting all the ice, making Todoroki's use of his quirk useless.

 _"Damn you Natsu."_ He thought. Everyone was strolling through now. Mineta was throwing his grape balls sticking people to them while laughing maniacally. Karma got him sooner then later though, and he was hit square in the face by robot from the entrance exam.

"HERE COMES THE FIRST OBSTACLE A ROBO INFERNO. THESE ARE THE ROBOT'S FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAM FOLKS!" Present Mic shouted as the zero point robot's from the exam appeared alot of them as well as the small bots. "NOW THIS SHOULD BE A CHALL-"

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"** A zero point bot was suddly destroyed with such ease.

"What do you know my attacks have gotten stronger." Hero's and recruiters payed attention the the pink haired boy who took down such a giant enemy with ease.

"I refuse to have anyone show me up right now." Todoroki said darkly before he completely froze a robot on the left. "Especially a fire user." Todoroki took off while Natsu went from bot to bot destroying them.

 **"SWORD HORN!"**

 **"ROAR!"**

 **"WING ATTACK!"**

Many of the students and crowd stared in awe as Natsu was taking down this robot's like child's play.

"IMPRESSIVE WOULDN'T YOU SAY AIZAWA!" Present Mic shouted. Aizawa sat next to him with a simple bandage on his forehead.

"Those two were the ones who held the most raw power in my class. However other than that, they couldn't be anymore different."

"Ironic isn't it." Present Mic spoke in his normal voice "Although Todoroki is Endeavor's son it seems that Natsu is more like him in both quirk and personality. While Todoroki seems more like the new vigilante ice quirk user. Although that new vigilante is in the process of becoming a pro."

"Let's try to stay on topic Present." Aizawa said stoically.

"You know I love hero gossip." Present retorted

While Natsu was having fun with the robot's students took the opportunity to run past them. Before Natsu could continue his onslaught a long tongue wrapped around him, and pulled him towards the ground. He looked and saw that it was none other than Tsuyu who pulled him. He grew a tick mark on his head as she dragged him down

"WHAT THE HELL TSUYU!"

"Calm down, can't you see you're being left behind ribbit?" Natsu looked in front of them, and saw that there were a lot of students in front of them. He grunted before he accepted to continued and run. He looked beside him and saw he was running with Shiozaki, Tsuyu, and Jirou. While he hadn't talked to the latter that much, he felt he needed to change that. He was class pres after all.

"Wassup Jirou." Natsu spoke with his toothy grin

"U-uh hey" Jirou blushed a little. Watching him stand his own against pro villains, and not even flinch against their presence. Not to mention his speech and what he just did. Ofcourse she had a crush on him. That was it though a crush. One she wanted to get over since the two strongest girls in class already were fighting over him, and she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

"This is pretty fun yeah!" Natsu shouted with glee.

"I guess, if you like destroying things." Jirou giggled while Shiozaki felt a little jealously creeping up on her. He didn't even say hi to her yet.

"Finally someone understands me." Jirou chuckled at that. It was strange to be making idle chatter with someone you were currently competing against, but he just had this charm about him. Not heroic or proud charm like Izuku or Bakugou, rather it was warming and friendly. Before they could continue their friendly chat, they found themselves in front of a very steep pit with pillars and wires all over the massive creator.

"THEY FINALLY MADE IT. WE LIKE TO CALL THIS SPECIAL AREA THE FALLL~!"

Most students were frightened by this threatening pit: However, some people's quirk were practically made for this.

"Finally my chance to shine ribbit." Tsuyu jumped on one of the ropes and began to crawl away. "See you guys on the other side!" Unsurprisingly this was the most boring part of the race. Students would have to take their time crossing this. They slowly but surely made it across to the other side of the pit. While the crowd gooed over Todoroki being in first place he came to a sudden stop, and looked ahead. In Front of him was minefield that spread out far and wide.

"AHH YES THE MINEFIELD. IF YOU THOUGHT THE FALL TOOK PATIENCE JUST WAIT TILL YOU HAVE TO CROSS THIS. EVEN THOSE WITH AGILE QUIRKS CAN'T JUST JUMP THROUGH THIS ONE." Just as Natsu crossed made it to the other side of the trench he saw a girl fly through the air. This girl had pink locks that hit her shoulders, and geared up head through toe.

"YES NOTICE ME, MEI HATSUME!" She cheered flying through the air.

 _"Well she seems nice."_ Natsu thought as he began to run towards the next obstacle. He groaned when he saw what was next and slowly made way through the minefield as did the rest of the students. Things only started to pick up when Bakugou suddenly passed Todoroki and gained first place. Natsu was still with Jirou and Shiozaki, as they reached the minefield. They ran their hardest to the finish line, but now since Todoroki was now using his ice to try and stay ahead other students followed his path. Just as Bakugou and Todoroki were about to make it to the end of the field a sudden and huge explosion lit up in the back. Everyone looked back to see what happened only for Izuku to be flying straight for first place while laying on a scrap from the robots.

"MIDORIYA!" Shouted Iida

"DEKU!" Spoke Uraraka

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S BADASS!" Natsu yelled with awe. Izuku was launched to the front lines with the other two.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL DEKU!" Bakugou shouted as he and Todoroki ran harder as did everyone else, and just as the other two began to take the lead once more, Izuku slammed the scrap piece of metal onto the mines launching himself once again, and blowing the other two back.

"FOLKS HAVE YOU SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE. WE'RE IN THE FINAL STRETCH AND IT'S ANYONE'S GAME WITH MIDORIYA IN THE LEAD! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY AIZAWA?!"

"..." Aizawa stayed silent as he watched his students battle to try and win first place. Everyone was on the edge of their seats while they watched who got first place, and then the first person crossed the line.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA WINSSS~!" The whole stadium burst into cheers while at home Inko Midoriya cried her heart out.

"Oh my poor babies!"

Students crossed one after the other. While Izuku looked up to where All Might sat. He clenched his fist, and got a little choked up but he wouldn't cry. Not right now. Students from the department of management were discussing about his probability of being picked as an intern. When Natsu finally crossed im seventh. He was the first to congratulate his brother.

"Holy crap Izuku you looked like a total badass. I'll need to do that someday looked like fun!"

"T-Thanks Natsu!" Izuku spoke all flustered. After all these years of encouragement it still brought joy to Izuku hearing his brothers praise. Others came to praise Izuku while Natsu took account of who actually made it. Most of his closest friends made it, including Bakugou and Todoroki who aren't really his friends but someone was missing.

 _"Where's Mavis?"_ Natsu thought as he looked around. He saw her cross the finish line and was one of the last people to do so.

"Hey Mavis!"

"Hello Natsu what place did you get?"

"I think around 7 or 8. What took you so long?"

"It's not like I care about this. My future is over at earthland, I have no desire to become a hero for this world."

"Oh really that's too bad, but I guess I see where you're coming from."

"Anyways let's see what teams will come together next. I can see that the Cavalry battle will be the next event." Mavis spoke confidently

"What, how do you know?"

"I'm the greatest taction you'll ever know, this is child's play."

"ANNN~D THE NEXT EVENT ISSS~" Midnight shouted as the screen shuffled again through activities, before it settled on the calvary battle. "CALVARY BATTLE!"

"What did I say?" Mavis said with stars in her eyes. She continued to impress Natsu everyday. Natsu half heartedly listened as Midnight went over the rules: He already knew how to play the game. However, the point system caught his attention.

"The higher you scored on the race the more points you have. The more points you have the better your chances of winning: The top four teams will move to the next round. Just one more thing the person who scored first starts with ten million points." Midnight spoke almost seductively.

Izuku froze in fear as he knew what that meant. Everyone would be aiming for him.

He looked around to find everyone eyeing him before Midnight dismissed them to pick their teams. Already teams were forming around him while everyone was avoiding him. He looked around distraught before he felt a forceful arm wrap around his shoulder.

"HAHAHA I'M FIRED UP NOW!" Izuku looked over to his brother who was cheering and grew a small smile.

"Hey Deku, Natsu!" The brothers looked over to Uraraka who was jogging to them. "Let's team up!"

Izuku and Natsu both grew a large smile before Izuku gave out an idea.

"Let's see we could get one more person, and I know just who." The three made their way over to Iida

"Iida!" Izuki shouted as Iida turned around. "Iida we have the perfect team for this right now. With your speed and Uraraka's floating ability our mobility will be unmatched. Not to mention Natsu could blow away anyone who comes near us. It's perfect."

"I see" Iida spoke "As rational and calculating as ever aren't you Izuku. However, i'm afraid I must decline." The three looked at Iida in surprise.

"If all I do is rely on you and Natsu to help me i'll never grow myself. Todoroki and Bakugou aren't the only ones you need to worry about anymore. I'm challenging you as well."

Iida walked over with Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki: while Natsu grumbled about no one declaring war with him.

 _"Of Course right now, everyone's the enemy."_ Izuku thought. _"We are all fighting our hardest for our future."_ Before Izuku could continue his train of thought the Hatsumei appeared out of nowhere.

"Team up with me first place kid!" The three were started, but she paid no mind "I would like to use your position to my tactical advantage. You see there are recruiters out there for the hero department as well. I'll use this battle to show of my babies, then i'll get noticed, then i'll be rich and famous!"

Time was finally up as everyone had picked their respective teams. The battle was about to start as Present Mic and Aizawa narrated for a bit.

"WELL, WELL, WELL LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE GOING TO BE INTERESTING HUH AIZAWA?!"

"Yes, i'm looking forward to the chemistry that these students will have with each other in the field. See how they battle, strategize, and work." Aizawa spoke in the same monotone voice he always uses.

The audience's voices vanished as the watched Midnight hold up the flag.

"START!"

 ** _BEFORE I GO I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR THE 100 FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS BY THE TIME OF ME POSTING THIS. I KNOW I STILL GOT STUFF TO WORK ON SO JUST THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME. I DO THIS FOR FUN, BUT STILL IT MAKES ME HAPPY KNOWING OTHER PEOPLE LIKE IT TOO. ALSO I'LL PROBABLY CLOSE THE POLL FOR HAREM MEMBERS NEXT CHAPTER SO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMEONE ELSE. BYE._**


End file.
